The Lithium Flower
by Jun-kei
Summary: Takes place four years after Inner Universe. When the past were just lies that were created and orchestrated by you, and the truth would only ensue chaos, what does one have left to fall back on?
1. Chapter 1: Return

A/n: back by popular demand it's Jun-kei! LoL. Yes folks this is the new story. And in it I'll be explaining a number of things such as:

1) Did Mayuka die and how?

2) Who Kage really is?

3) Mayuka and the late Kadaji Himura, what was the link between them?

4) What the heck happened to Yukiko?

And:

5) Who the hell is the summary refering to?

So sit back and enjoy as I, the authoress tries to update as much as possible...(Grumbles)stupid school...

And before I forget:

DISCLAIMER: MAYUKA, JUN, AND YUKIMURA ARE MINE! Get away you vultures! Cause other than that and any other miscallanious characters that I added for fun and because my imagination was running wild, I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

The Lithium Flower

By: Jun-kei

Chapter one: Return

He knew exactly where she was at this time of day. Over the past four years he has gotten used to her habits of staying in the office as long as she could. He knew from the moment she started, she wasn't being her usual self. She was a person of action, she hated being in the office, but now, she'd do almost anything to stay away from home, from memories that constantly haunt her both when she was asleep and awake. Which is why he knew that when Aramaki asked him to go and give her the new information on their newest assignment, today, barely a month after the refugee operation that killed her childhood friend Kuze. He knew where he'd find Motoko: in her office, as always.

Batou slowed down his walk, he was now approaching the door to her office. And there she sat, at the computer typing away. He knew she was just killing time, but he felt it was appropriate to knock anyways. She paused in the middle of what it was that she was typing and looked up right into his cybernetic eyes.

"What is it?" Her question was simple. The matter with what she said it with however hinted to the fact that something was on her mind. Not many would pick that up.

"I…uh…got some information from the Chief." He waited for her to let him in. She nodded.

"Place it here." She muttered, ruby eyes going back to the screen, as her left hand pointed to her desk.

He walked over, a scowl on his face. "What are you working on anyways?"

"A report on the…Kuze incident. It's late, and I have to hand it in to the chief soon." Her answer could have fooled almost anyone. She was a good liar…but there were two people whom wouldn't fall for an excuse like that from her…one had died, and the other, was staring right at her.

Batou's expression became grave. "Just how long do you plan on brooding about this Motoko? You've been like this since you came back to work."

Motoko sighed. "I am not brooding." She knew he didn't believe her. She was an open book to him. But she had to try something. She was sick and tired of people constantly inquiring her about if she was all right or how she was holding up.

"I know you too well to believe farce like that! It's been four damn long years!" His voice carried an edge to it. He was worried, again. About her.

"Look, I have a report to finish." Her reply was cold; she didn't want his pity. "So get out."

"Motoko…" Batou paused. "Look…I know loosing a friend on top of what happened four years ago was hard…but don't start to beat yourself up about it." He sighed, watching her closely. He always watched her, kept an eye for her incase she ever needed him. But she managed just fine on her own. Now she seemed like someone who needed to be comforted…though he knew she'd shrug him of, get angry and call him stupid or something. Usually she would notice by now when he was watching her, but her mind was elsewhere today. Which resulted in her rather slow response to him.

Motoko sighed again. "I'm not beating myself up about it."

He nodded. "You just don't seem like yourself that's all."

She smirked. "Maybe it's hormonal."

He shook his head, and slowly walked towards the door. "Just remember that you're not the only one who's affected by the fact she's gone for good. Yukimura, and Ayame are also affected, and lets not forget the rest of us here at Section Nine. We may be government dogs, but we still have feelings you know."

She smiled sadly in response. "So…I assume you're leaving for home now right?" He looked at the time. It was getting late, it was night outside, had been for hours now. And soon it would be filled with rays of sunlight again. Unless she didn't mind the company, then he would leave.

"Why? Want some company?" Motoko shook her head no. Batou nodded, and leaned on the doorframe.

"Tomorrow…" He looked up for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "Tomorrow…would have been her birthday…right?"

Motoko's eyes met his again, yet they seemed distant. "Yes…it would have been her twenty-fourth." Her voice was solemn. He knew she wasn't keen on talking about it. She'd rather just stuff those feelings away and deal with them later. In her case, 'later' meant never as she'd delve into work to forget it all.

This didn't bother him as much as he thought it would though. Motoko Kusanagi was different from most, some would even dare say she was unemotional, a person who preferred not to face their feelings for fear that they'll fall apart. But he knew she was stronger than those who'd rather believe that their loved one was still alive. At least she was accepting to the fact she would never see her sister again.

"A…Are you going to visit her grave tomorrow…like you do every year?"

She nodded. "Yeah…why?"

Batou scratched the back of his head. "Well…I was thinking of joining you, but if you want to go by yourself, that's fine by me."

She smiled again, that same sad smile. "I don't mind Batou. I'll be there at around eight o'clock tomorrow, ok?"

He nodded. "That's fine, I'll see you then…make sure you get some sleep tonight, or you're bound to burn yourself out eventually. You may be a full body cyborg, but it's still possible to do so Major." Batou chided, slipping back on her usual nickname, almost as if calling her by her real name was a liberty he knew he could only indulge himself in with moderation. Motoko shook his head, ignoring the fact that he didn't call her name again. Always he worried, sometimes he too much.

"Thanks for the advice, I'll be fine."

He nodded. "Well then, take care, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you later." Motoko's voice whispered response. She watched as he left the room then rounded the corner of the hallway, heading home probably. She looked back to the computer screen, and began reading it.

"Now where was I…Section Nine was able to successfully disable…" She stopped mid-sentence, her mind still on the recent conversation, making it hard for her to concentrate.

'_Tomorrow would have been her birthday, right?' _

'_Yeah, it would have been her twenty-fourth.' _

The words echoed continuously inside her head. Motoko shrugged them off, finding work was now impossible. The very reason she was doing the work was to distract herself from the thoughts of the past her mind plagued her with. It was too late for that now.

She leaned back in the chair, and opened the drawer on the desk. She carefully took out a rectangular piece of paper, and stared at the date.

"December Twenty-fifth, two thousand thirty-one." She memorized that date, for it was the most recent picture she had of her, it was Christmas time then, a little more than one month before she died, shortly after the New Year. Motoko flipped the picture over, and looked at it intensely. In the picture, Mayuka sat in a long chair, her hair was very short, less than chin length, at the time. It was also the during the Christmas party they took this photo, so she was wearing her faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt that said _'Ice queen'_ in light blue letters on it.

Even now, Motoko thought the shirt was kind of ironic, considering Mayuka had a tendency to be rather cold when provoked, and her element was water. _'Just like I am,'_ Her mind lingered for a moment. She gazed back down at the picture.

Mayuka's left leg was stretched out while her right leg was drawn close to her chest, and she had her left arm propped up on it, her right hand was giving a 'peace' sign and her sapphire eyes were calm and bright. Her face wore a childish grin, which made her look even more so with the lopsided Santa hat on her head, the violet hair underneath was messy, and thus her usually pokey hair was sticking up at even more odd angles. Motoko sighed, and carefully placed the picture in her desk's drawer again.

It was a prized possession, the last photo that was taken before Mayuka's death. She treasured it like she did the watch she gave her so many years ago. Motoko stretched her arms behind her head, a force of habit that served no real purpose. Her body was cybernetic.

'_You're always working! I swear! You're like, married to your job or something! No wonder all the guys call you 'Major' Kusanagi!'_

She remembered her sister chiding her on that. It was her childish way of looking at things. "I work all the time 'cause it gives me something to do." She answered to the Mayuka like voice that echoed in her head.

'_Really now? Zuru-zuru zuru-zuru!'_

"An…onomatopoeia… for dragging? What do you mean?" She asked, feeling sure that this situation would raise eyebrows of those who passed at that current moment, and as if that wasn't enough, the silence from the other voice made her doubt she'd get a response. 

'_**Quit dragging around! This isn't like you!'** _The voice snarled. And just like that, the voice left.

Motoko smirked; it was as if it were some sort of sign, as if from the great beyond Mayuka was telling her to move on. Despite being fully awake, she yawned, a feat that surprised even her. She stood up, grabbing her jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. She would listen to Batou, it was about time she turned in. She walked out of the office, set with the intentions of heading home.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Ms. Mori?" She was sick of hearing that question from that stupid man. She wasn't just sure; she had made her frigging mind up once and for all. There were no changes in minds; no _'I'll think about it.'_ she was sure, and she'd be damned if anyone had the gall to disagree. So Daisuke Aramaki should be smart and save them both time and give her the damn applications. The man that was with him had silver-gray cybernetic eyes, and long silver hair in a ponytail. He was bulky, the body build you would expect from a boxer. From what she heard, his name was 'Batou' but that didn't matter right now. She couldn't give a rat's ass about who her co-workers are until she was working with them.

"I'm sure Aramaki-san." Jun-kei replied, trying very hard to keep all traces of distain from her voice. He seemed to accept that, and nodded.

"You do realize that in the entrance exams, you did better off the field then on the field?"

It was now Jun's turn to nod.

"Yet you say you wish to do field work?"

She nodded again."With all do respect sir, I have a major advantage if you put me in the field considering I'm adept at field medicine."

Aramaki seemed to consider this for a moment. "True, but most of the men on my team here are more than capable of handling themselves, and according to reports you have a dependant…are you sure you want to take a chance in such a dangerous line of work?"

Jun-kei sighed. They knew about her having custody of a minor, but so far no one knew it was Yukiko Kusanagi, Mayuka's alleged 'daughter' of sorts. Obviously, Mayuka intended it to be that way.

Jun-kei banged her hands on the desk. "Look, let's get to the point, rather than doing these stupid formalities! I want to be a part of section nine! You've seen the forms, so am I in or not?" She took their sudden silence as an incense to continue. "You guys are used to military applicants, meaning I'm no different to your crowd. Just because I was rusty during your test doesn't mean that with a little practice I won't return to my former glory!"

Batou frowned. "Look, why do you even want the job anyways?"

She growled. "Because I want to figure out what it was Sergeant Kusanagi was trying to find here!" Batou froze. "Sergeant…you don't mean Mayuka…"

Jun nodded. At that point, she saw Aramaki hand Batou a package. "Hand that to the Major. It regards our latest assignment."

He raised an eyebrow at his superior. "Are you sure?" He nodded, and with that, Batou walked away headed to speak to Motoko.

* * *

Ishikawa looked over Yukimura's shoulder as the younger man continued to stare at the Website, his mouth wide open in disbelief of what he found.

"What is it?"

"It's here…a note, but how?"

Ishikawa leaned in and frowned. "Kage?"

"I know you guys stopped believing my idea long ago, but…"

"She couldn't be alive."

Yukimura scowled. "Mayuka…Kage was one of her aliases…"

"One?"

The young hacker nodded. "She has others she said, but I don't know them. So Kage is the only one we can go on here."

Ishikawa nodded. "So what does it say?"

"Take a look for yourself." Yukimura answered as he stood up from the terminal and let the older man take a seat. Ishikawa's aged features seemed more distinguished when his expression turned to one of mild surprise. "What the…"

_Life refuses to give in, long after Shinn has arrived, bringing with him his legions of Shikigami. Despite this, the spirit can remain restless, unable to believe that this was truly an end. Many leave the world with regrets, others, knowing they left something undone feel bitter about it. Very few leave life completely contempt with themselves. Thus, in between them all are those who cheat death. One day Shinn shall catch up to them, and they too shall be gone, snuffed our by the dark winds. Which is why those precious few find leaving life hard, for they have beat death before. But they cannot escape his reach forever. But through perseverance they do what's needed…_

_My mission is still not complete._

_I wonder if Shinn thinks I was being vain when I chose such as my title…'shadow' But even shadows fade away with the light, only to return in the night's darkness._

_Kage_

"This…what the hell…" He stopped, looking up at Yukimura. "What the hell does this mean?"

Yukimura shook his head. "I don't know but maybe…huh?"

"What is it?"

"The website…it was just deleted…"

Ishikawa turned back to the screen seeing nothing but the desktop.

"Ishikawa…I think…no…this has to be some sort of sign. Maybe it is May…maybe not. If it isn't maybe it's someone who knows what happened to her…how come she suddenly disappeared and was assumed to be dead like that…"

Ishikawa shook his head. "It's hopeless to believe they werewrong. After all, a medical genius called it. And Mori's calls seldom are wrong. She's dead. It's about time you woke up to the truth, Romeo, or you're going to loose your sanity."

With that the older man left him in the room as Yukimura growled. "Romeo...seriously, I'm nothing like you, old fool. I refuse to give up until I see it with my own two eyes that she's dead."

* * *

Cliffhanger...damn I'm evil!

Well guys, that's the first chapter. Tell me now, love it? Think I could have improved somewhere? Let me know!

And yes, for those who were watching the last lines, Mayuka is listed as D.I.A. (Dead in action) And has been for all four years. I'll explain later...but more so, who is Kage? To say anything would ruin the surprise, as I am not even sure whom will be 'Kage' It could be a new or old character...still figuring it out...

aw well!

Ja-ne!

Jun-kei


	2. Chapter 2: Kage

A/N: wow...I'm surprised. I thought that everyone forgot about little me when I was buried under my homework. But then there are the reviews...

Thank you, thank you, thank you!

lol. Three isn't bad for a start. And I also know that MMK's also ready to kill me. Come on now, will you be happy if I gave you some home baked cookies, update often, and make the story really good?

On the other hand, yes, Mayuka was a stubborn piece of work to cut out. (mainly cause it's one of those characters I made that I actually do like...) So thus she is reborn as my writing sidekick Chibi May! (yes, I've had too much sugar.)

Chibi May: You're a disgrace Jun, you really are!

Jun: ignoring comment Disclaimer: go to Chapter one. It's in there.

Chibi May: and now you're just being lazy.

Jun: Keep it up and I'll erase your sketch in my notebook!

Chibi May: You have no sketch of me in your notebook. They waited long enough Jun. Quit procrastinating!

Jun: procrastinating! Who's procrastinating? I'm not-

Chibi May: And here we have chapter number two... sweatdrop Jun, you're making a fool of yourself.

Jun: clears throat Enjoy the chapter

* * *

The Lithium Flower

By: Jun-kei

Chapter 2: Kage

Yukimura stretched and yawned before sitting back down at the diving pod again beside Ishikawa. "So…any luck to back up my idea old man?"

"I still think this plan of yours is messed up. There's no way to prove that she's alive."

Yukimura growled. "Well, if she isn't Kage, then Kage has to know about her! I've been pulling any and every connection I have, and they all point to the fact that Kage has something to do with almost everything we've been involved in!"

Ishikawa frowned. "Funny, I saw no sign of them."

Yukimura shook his head as he lowered the dive helmet, "Watch," He said, motioning Ishikawa to do the same.

Ishikawa stared at the document they first found on Kuze blankly. "Ok…what about it?"

Yukimura smiled. "At first I thought my eyes were deceiving me, but, how bout we enter cyberspace for a sec?" With Ishikawa's nod, Yukimura felt his conscious body whirl about him before he found himself standing again. He looked at his appearance; he was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with a black leather jacket on. Turning to see his partner, he was surprised to see the elder male looking much younger than he usually did. He wore black jeans with a baggy sweatshirt; his usually scruffy looking hair was barely passed his shoulders in a wolf-cut.

"W…wow…"

"What?"

"It's just, I never seen your online avatar before…"

"Let's get back to the matter at hand Takeda. It's bad enough you got the chief to rope us into investigating this in the first place."

Yukimura nodded as he pulled up the document again. "Computer, magnify point twenty-nine." Soon, the surrounding image became blurry.

"What are we looking at?"

Yukimura smiled as his avatar began typing in mid air, soon, the blurry image became binary code. Eventually the data then turned to a symbol: A silhouette of a raven with it's wings outstretched as if it were taking off appeared, and in the center of it in dark purple letters was the phrase: "shushousha no shinri, fukuzai zaichuu kokuei…"

"An advocate of truth concealed within shadow…" Ishikawa looked up for a second, watching as Yuki smiled.

"And this code was found in many documents. Meaning he or she, but going by my theory, it's a she…was tampering in our files."

Ishikawa stared in disbelief and started looking through the other files, only to find the mysterious code that programmed the symbol.

"So, is she helping, or distracting?"

"I'd say helping. The information we got were on forbidden sites that mysteriously disappeared two days after we hacked in and took whatever info we needed."

"Now, that's strange if I've ever heard it."

Both men logged off the world of cyberspace both evicting a heavy sigh. Today was bound to be another long one.

"I agree…" Yukimura muttered. He suddenly looked up when a ray of light shone in the dark room, covered only by a woman's shadow.

"Major!" Yukimura nearly screamed in shock, only to find a young, green haired woman with crimson eyes staring at him.

"Just who the hell are you?"

"Wow…what a gentleman…" The woman said sarcastically. "I'll leave that one on my growing list…Takeda…right?"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about, woman?"

"You're Takeda Yukimura …am I mistaken?"

"Who the hell are you and how the hell do you know my name?"

Her crimson eyes narrowed. "I'm now your co-worker, and a friend of someone you knew."

"Knew?" Yukimura repeated.

"Yes, knew. She often used to talk about you before she left."

"Who?"

"Umey…May…"

"May…as in, Mayuka Yukiko Kusanagi?"

She shrugged. "When I first met her that wasn't her name. Even though I call her that now, every once and a while I'd remember that name."

"What name was that?"

"I can't tell you. I promised her I wouldn't tell. She had her reasons for such, and just because she's 'dead' doesn't mean I can't respect that wish."

Yukimura frowned. "Just what do you know?"

"Nothing really. Considering the fact that I myself called the death, I don't think it's possible for such a feat as her walking around again. Even if she found a way, she wouldn't be the person we knew, so technically, either way Mayuka Kusanagi is dead."

Ishikawa smiled as he looked up from the diving helmet. "While I'll be damned. It's Mori! They actually allowed you to join Mori?"

"I'm only here to see if I can uncover even the slightest of reasons…what happened to attract her to this place." Mori replied sullenly.

The major then walked in, scanning the room. "How's your luck on your investigation Ishikawa?"

"We just managed to find a logo, nothing else."

The major's cool eyes fixated on Mori, and Mori blinked, mentally shivering.

'_How can you tell what I'm feeling?'_

'_You're eyes, they give you away.'_

'_But…how? They're prosthetic!'_

'_I knew someone with similar eyes. Over time you learn.'_

"Is there something wrong?" Motoko's voice broke Mori out of her reverie.

"No…no ma'm." Mori replied.

Motoko didn't take it at face value but didn't want to harp the woman about having her own thoughts. It wasn't as if it was illegal to. "I see you've already met Ishikawa and Yukimura."

"Excuse me Major." Came a third voice of a huge man with brown prosthetic eyes. He then sat at one of the computers.

"And the one who just walked in is Boma."

Mori nodded dumbly. Motoko took this as a cue to continue. "Do you want to introduce yourself or what?"

"You do it."

Motoko nodded. "Listen up guys! We've got a new recruit. She another former militant as well." Motoko pointed at Mori. "This woman here is Jun-kei Yurika Mori, Sergeant of the former Stamina Rose unit."

"Jun-kei Mori?" Yukimura repeated. "From that 'Mori' family! What the hell is she doing here?"

Motoko looked at Yukimura, her ruby eyes narrowed. "According to Aramaki, that is confidential…"

Yukimura growled, noticing the faint distain in Motoko's voice. "But why…she's a medic for god's sake! What the hell does she want in a counter terrorist group like Section Nine? It's not like she'd be any use to us! Everyone knows that medics rarely did any fighting during the war! If you ask me she's useless! No, I take that back, what I mean is that if anything she'll just be a liabili-"

"I'm right here you asshole! So quit talking about me like I don't even exist!" Jun-kei glowered. "I have my own reasons for that. And while we're on the topic of motives Takeda, I suggest you learn the motive of holding your own tongue! It can be very irritating!" Jun's voice echoed loudly in the quiet room. Realising this, the medic soon became disgruntled and quiet, like a solider that had just stepped out of line.

Ishikawa shook his head. "So that's how you know Mayuka…from the army…she was Sergeant Major of that same unit, correct?"

Jun turned to Ishikawa, her eyes showing silent thanks for changing the subject. "Yes, that is correct. She was my superior officer." She replied; composure regained.

"Changing topics already, huh old man?" Yukimura muttered, earning a hard stare from Motoko.

* * *

A young boy of about fifteen walked slowly through the streets, of Taiwan he wore a white muscle shirt, and faded blue jeans. His hair was a dark grayish black that was only a bit shorter than shoulder length that flared out around the base of his neck and his eyes grayish green. Around his neck was a green diamond shaped pendant and another necklace that looked like a keyhole. On his feet were brown sandals.

Outside as usual was hot as any other day in these places. It had been a few months since everything, as he knew it, came crashing down about his ears. Even now he couldn't believe that his hero, Rou, was dead. And to this day he shuddered with the thought that the lady he met with the cybernetic body might have had something to do with it. She wasn't a part of the local Yakuza, and she wasn't a refugee, or tourist. She was something else, some sort of authority in power. But what exactly, even now he wasn't sure.

He was another stray refugee. Refugees had no one to help them, and no place to go. Thus, despite his age he decided after what that lady with the ruby red eyes and violet hair did for him, he would become a vagrant, someone who wandered aimlessly. His parents died when he was really young, and even now, he couldn't remember his name. Thus it didn't matter where he went or how he did so.

He slowed down his brisk pace when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Someone was following him, and that usually wasn't a good thing. He walked down the ally way and stopped; there he stood face to face with a Xiaojie member he remembered.

"So, it's you again, huh kid?" He had forgotten about them, they obviously didn't forget about him. The man slowly advanced on him, but he held his ground.

"Didn't you listen to the lady when she said you couldn't bug us anymore?" The man smiled.

"She isn't here, now is she?" The boy growled. They were just scum after all.

"A grown man, with a gun, picking on a little defenseless boy? I've heard of despicable before, but this one's an outrage."

The voice was cool and collected, both the boy and man turned around to look at a figure who wore a beige cloak with a dark blue trim, the cloak ended just a little past the knees, revealing faded black jeans underneath. It was tapered to the side at their hip, so at their right leg, the edge of the cloak was slightly shorter, and ended just above their knee. Their footwear was a pair of black sandals. The collar that reached up and covered their mouth from view half covered the figure's face with the help of the dark purple shades they wore. Their hair was long; it passed their shoulders, and was darkly coloured. If anything, the boy knew that it was a woman…the same woman who saved him so long ago.

"It's you!" The woman raised an eyebrow over the glasses, standing up to full height. She was slightly shorter than the boy remembered, and with close observation, it appeared that underneath the cloak her left arm was in some sort of sling.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, in that cool calm manner. "But I suggest you leave the boy alone. I have a short temper." She amplified the point by taking out a gun. It was an older model of gun, a custom C-Z 75, but the woman didn't seem to care.

The man took this as a threat, and was about to pull the trigger when a bullet skimmed his ear. "Tisk, tisk, a little hard on hearing are we? I said leave here now. And if that's not motivation enough, my next shot will be right between your eyes." She drew back the hammer, the man panicked. "So, what will it be? Run like a coward and see tomorrow, or try something stupid and die like a fool?" The man backed away, and turned and ran from her. The woman sighed, placing the gun in its holster, which was underneath her cloak. The boy looked up, his expression excited.

"It's you again lady!"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about kid."

He frowned. "Of course you do. You saved me a few months ago too." The woman shook her head.

"I just got here." He sighed, looking at her.

"Stop lying."

She shook her head. "That's the thing. I'm not."

He looked at her again, taking a retake of her. "Well, thanks anyways."

She shrugged it aside. "I have no patience for people like him. I was just doing my job."

"Your job, huh?" She nodded. "So, what were you doing the last time you were here?"

The woman stopped in annoyance, "Look, I don't know what the hell you're talking about kid, you're mistaking me for someone else!" She growled, taking off the sunglasses, and pushing the hood of the cloak away from her face. The boy looked at her. It wasn't the lady, for the lady's eyes were ruby in colour, and hers were an ice blue.

"Oh sorry…it's that a few months ago I met someone who looked just like you, but her eyes were different."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Different?"

The boy nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, she had ruby eyes." This comment seemed to set off alarms in the woman's head, for immediately after hearing such, her eyes widened. "Do you think you know her?"

"Look kid, there aren't many people who look like me."

He nodded. "I assume such…you're body's natural…right?"

"That, kid, is none of your damn business." She sighed when the boy lowered his head. "That doesn't mean I know or don't know who it is…it just reminded me of something."

The boy glanced at her, questioningly. "So, what's your name?"

The woman frowned. "What about yours? It's custom to introduce yourself before asking for someone's name."

The boy smiled. "I have none."

She stood there eying him. "Really…hmm, I think I'll call you Shinyuu then. You don't mind, do you?"

Shinyuu looked at her. "You're calling me 'true courage' why?"

She shrugged. "I have nothing better to do…seems to fit though, right?"

He nodded. "So, if I'm Shinyuu, then you're?" She shook her head.

"Nothing for you to worry about." She said, briskly walking away, he caught up with ease.

"I'll just keep following you. And I'll even tell the police you have a gun."

She inwardly cursed. "Stupid kid. Don't poke you're nose where it doesn't belong!"

Shinyuu grinned. "Why?"

The look in her eyes was sheer venom, as she slammed him against the ally's wall.

"Stop asking questions!"

He looked down. Now that she flailed the cloak behind her, he could see her left arm. She was wearing a tank top underneath that ended just below the ribs, but her left arm was covered in bandages from the neck down. And over her hand was a black glove.

"Hey, what happened to your arm?" She stopped, looking at her left arm, her eyes saddened for a moment.

"An accident. And don't you dare ask for the details!"

Shinyuu smiled. "So, what kind of work do you do?"

"That's none of you're business." She dropped him harshly, beginning to walk again. "I know you won't leave me alone kid, so just to let you know, I'm getting a hotel room for tonight. Keep harassing me and I'll have them throw you out."

"So what is your name?" He asked eagerly.

The woman sighed. "Well calling me lady probably won't do. Call me…Kage." With that she turned around and began walking as the boy stood there.

"Kage…she just said to call her kage…but Kage is the name of an underground mercenary!" He blinked in shock before realizing how much further ahead he was to her, so he began to run to catch up.

* * *

A/N: Ahh yes, the plot thickens. And yes, I like shadows...I'm obsessed with the darkness of lates (insert evil laugh)

Now, if I feel generous enough I'll update tomorrow (providing that I finish...) So I was so kind to leave in a preview, consedering I already have it planed out.

Next Chapter: Jun revels in the dark memory of May's death, and Kage has a few unplesent memories and thoughtsthat haunt her as well. As for Shinyuu? He learns why it's never good to wake up someone mid-nightmare...especially when she has a heavy trigger finger and a fully loaded hand gun that she keeps within arms reach when sleeping.

We shall see each other soon.

Ja ne!

Jun-kei

P.S. Don't forget to R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Haunted

A/N: Yay! I'm updating! Anywho, this chapter jumps a bit between past and present, and after this someone might be ready to kill me lol

But everything will be explained, right May?

May: Jun you're cruel...

Jun: You were suppose to do the disclaimer!

May: Fine! I Mayuka Kusanagi, my ever so adorable,clone Yukiko, and all others (please I'm not saying their names) whom I've never mentioned, and any characters thataren't apart of Ghost in the shell (except for Shinyuu, he's a character from 2nd gig, Jun just made a name for him cause he has none...see epi 17.) belong to my detes-

Jun: Ahem...

May: (rolls eyes) Ok, my loveable creator Ms. Jun-kei. As well as the ideas for the story. Other than that, she's just a penniless teenager who happens to be an (over) obsessive fan.

Jun: Over? I'll get you for that later. (claps hands) On with the show!

* * *

The lithium flower 

Chapter 3: Haunted

Jun-kei's eyes darted back and forth from him back to the computer screen, her mind still in shock and disbelief. "Come again…I could have sworn I misheard you…"

"The message came from 'Kage'!" Yukimura replied hotly.

"But how…she's dead!"

"D.I.A. technically!"

"Jackass. I made the call myself. And take great pride in knowing that it's rare for me to be wrong about things. Even if it means that my friend's death is final."

"You have no proof!"

"Do yourself a favour and drown that false hope before it kills you idiot. You'll live longer. Especially if you stay away from her lot."

Yukimura blinked. "Her lot…? Like family? She never said she had family other than her sister."

Jun-kei sighed. "You truly are a fool…or maybe you've just been deceived like the others."

"What?"

Jun shook her head. "Nothing, really. I just wanted to warn you that if you keep poking your head out where it doesn't belong, it might just get blown off."

The older woman stood up and sighed before walking out of the room, but not before pausing again. "And another thing…" She paused her statement before continuing. "I don't know why, but you became an obstacle to her. And that girl is known to destroy any obstacles in her path. That's why they nicknamed her 'The demon' as the Americans called her. But our view of her as Japanese was different. "Kage no hakai." Shadow of destruction… But she never chose that name for herself. Which is why that letter wouldn't be from her. Because WE named her Kage, she never named herself that. We just came up with the title, and forced it on her."

"So then…what are you suggesting?"

Jun smiled. "In Taiwan they have numerous attacks involving one named 'Kage' done in a gorilla type style of hacking that the police force claims is only capable of the likes of people like Mayuka, who would actually have the guts to use such methods to execute such movements…."

Yukimura blinked. "Then…. then you mean that all of this…is just…" He stopped, finding the words were caught in his throat.

"Mori-san! Are you saying this is another 'Stand Alone Complex'?" Ayame's voice rang from behind of her brother. The younger sibling quickly ran to Jun, staring her face to face.

"Hmm…Stand Alone Complex… Numerous copies…without an original…it could be. If, you can find out if there's more than one person behind the veil called 'Kage'." Jun smiled. "I know you're quite capable, Ayame-chan, so I'll leave it up to you." Jun slowly turned away from her and waved goodbye. "Well, that's it for me! It's been a long day, and I'm looking forward to getting a little bit of sleep tonight. See ya in the morning!"

"See ya Mori-sama!" Ayame called out watching the older woman leave, noticing her brother stayed utterly quiet. Yukimura remained silent as he thought over the one question that Jun said to him over encrypted cyber-com.

'_What I want to know, Takeda, is what the hell she saw in you that made her decide to spare your pitiful life!'_

Yukimura frowned at the thought, vaguely remembering something Mayuka herself had said to him back when Takemura began harassing her to ghost hack people.

'_You know, there are several good reasons why I should hate your guts, wish you to die and rot in hell.' Mayuka muttered as she sat in the chair by the computer and crossed her legs on the table as she leaned back, her hands behind her head._

'_Huh? How come?' Yukimura asked, shocked._

'_You really are clueless aren't you? Firstly, I have you to blame for dragging me here. Then there's the past, Takeda. Though you may have forgotten, I haven't. Back in the past, before we knew each other as well as we do…before I became who I am, you killed someone dear to me. I should hate you for it…but I can't.'_

'_Why?' Mayuka gritted her teeth. Sometimes he could really be an idiot._

'_Because, in the end, I'm just as foolish as you are.' She replied, looking into his eyes before looking away again._

Yukimura shivered at the memory of those words. Even now, many years after she said those words, he still didn't understand what Mayuka meant by them.

"Yuki-o-nii-san?" Ayame stared at him with growing concern. Yuki blinked twice, expression puzzled.

"Hmm?" He asked, snapping out of his reverie.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh…nothing, just thinking, that's all."

* * *

Kage sighed, noting that Shinyuu had wandered away to look around the lobby as she settled everything. She leaned heavily on the counter as the associate came up to her. 

"How may I…oh? Ms. Yui! It's been a while since you've last been here!" The associate said, bowing graciously. "Thank you so much with that tip you gave us. We're very grateful."

"It was no problem at all. You guys deserve it." Kage said, smiling. "I really enjoyed my stay. Tell me, do you have that Suite open again?"

"By matter of fact…" The woman double-checked the computer. "We do!"

"Excellent. I would like to stay in there again." The woman nodded.

"Ah, Yui-sama, are you here on business again?"

Kage nodded. "Yes, I just got in from the flight. So, I would like to catch up, but I am very tired. And tomorrow, I have several meetings to attend to."

"That's too bad."

Kage nodded in agreement. "As well, that boy over there," She pointed to Shinyuu. "That boy is my adopted brother, Yui, Shinyuu. He'll be coming with me."

"Understood ma'm…and for the fee, is it the same as always?"

"Yes, you can charge my father's account." Kage then looked up to Shinyuu. "Shin! Let's go!"

'_Our cover here is that you're my adopted brother kid. So when we're in there, address me as o-nee-sama, ok?'_

'_Hai Kage-san!'_

"Hai o-nee-sama!" Shinyuu replied as he was told to before entering the building. Kage nodded and smiled as she led the way to the elevator.

"So where are we going o-nee-sama?"

"Top floor, Suite number nine."

"You mean…you've got a suite on the top floor of a place this elegant. I thought you were trying to keep a low profile."

Kage smiled. "For being the one he sends out for all his dirty work, Mr. Yui gave me a fake I.D. to pose as his kin, in case I need any resources. As a result, Mr. Yui himself pays all expenses. All I have to do is pose as his alleged daughter, and complete any task he gives me. And that isn't as simple as it sounds. I only make it look easy…trust me, it's not easy."

Kage suddenly stopped as she took out the keys and opened up the door to the suite. Shinyuu's eyes widened. It was a large room, with a bathroom on the side, a closet space, a couch and living room area and a large King sized bed. Kage smiled.

"You like it, don't you." The boy nodded dumbly. "Well enjoy it, cause it's ours for the night. I'm going to take a shower."

With that she turned to the closet and began grabbing towels, a bathrobe and a first aid kit. "I'm going to be a while in there. I'm sure the reason for that is obvious."

"Are you sure you don't want help...with you're arm I mean…" Shin felt like hitting his head, it was a stupid question to ask Kage, of all people, if she needed help.

"I'll manage." Kage started for the bathroom before she stopped right outside the door, her right hand gently wrapped around the handle trying carefully not to drop the items that were under her arm. "One more thing kid, don't get used to the bed. Cause tonight you're sleeping on the couch."

With those words she pushed open the door and walked in, shutting it behind her.

* * *

Mayuka looked at the wreckage behind her that used to be the warehouse. She didn't know for how long, but she passed out shortly after making it out of there. Sighing, she slowly lowered the unconscious Motoko to the ground and took a long glance at her 'handiwork' 

"Damn…there goes the warehouse…" She muttered, squeezing her eyes shut, as she pulled out the shrapnel that was lodged in her left arm. "And there goes having any arms that aren't awkward to maneuver." She scowled, knowing that the reason that her body was feeling so numb was probably not a good one. She didn't have to look down to see the growing pool of crimson beneath her to know it was there…she could smell it, and feel as the ruby coloured liquid trickled out of her body.

"What the fuck was I thinking?" She muttered. _'No, wait…I have a feeling that I don't want to answer that…' _She snapped out of her thoughts when a gun rang out and pain shot through her left shoulder. _'Always the frigging shoulder…'_ Her mind growled. _'This is just what I need…' _Mayuka reached out, grabbing onto her gun and taking cover behind some wreckage as she looked around.

"Where is he…. where the hell is that bastard!" Mayuka paused as she checked the ammo and instantly regretted it. "Shit…one bullet? What the hell am I going to do with one bullet? This bloody thing's a handgun, not even a sniper from a distance this great would get him in one bullet!" She sighed. _'There's always sneaking up on him…' _Looking back, she immediately revoked the idea. The trail of blood would give her away. _'Well, sitting still and dying slowly is an option. But that's painful, so what'd be the fun in that? If I'm gonna die might as well raise hell with me…' _An impish smile founded its way on Mayuka's features. "Of all days I didn't ask Kaisuke to give me my brother's gun…damn."

The gunshots halted and Mayuka smiled, double-checking to make sure none had hit Motoko, she turned on her thermo-optic camouflage and began to slowly move. _'If I don't stay put, only a bit of blood will be visible.' _She stalked away from her cover, moving towards the sound until a shed was visible in the distance. On it stood a man, Hikaru Mehiji. _'Old fool ceases to amaze me…whatever, a headshot is what I need…. how's the problem.' _

Hikaru turned in her direction, and Mayuka froze. _'Did he see me?'_ She silently wondered. The same question she inquired when she hacked into Karou in attempt to kill Hikaru. If that worked, she sure as hell wouldn't be here now. Hikaru soon looked the other way, and Mayuka restrained herself from sighing in relief.

Silently moving like an assassin, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her, waiting to claim her as their prey. She swallowed hard in attempt to ignore the feeling. Mayuka leaned against the shed, on the side that Hikaru was currently ignoring. Leaping up like a cat that is hunting, she stepped closer, until her gun met his head, execution style.

"What the-"

"Any last words?" She smiled, happy that she reached her goal.

"I'm surprised after all that you're even standing." Hikaru smirked.

"Don't tempt me old man!"

"You're half-dead already girl. I'm surprised that my backup didn't shoot you yet." Hikaru turned to face her finding only air. "Ah, the thermo-optic camouflage. So he can't see you." He smirked. "But shoot me, and he'll know you're there. Then it's bye-bye Mayuka Kusanagi…or should I say Miss. Um-?"

"What! How the hell do you know about that?" Mayuka's grip tightened.

"Ah, now make sure it counts. Cause if you miss me, not only will you die, but my finger might 'slip' on the trigger and kill your sister down there."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Don't test me, you know I'd do it. Ooh! Even more fun! I'll give you five seconds before I pull the trigger. Five…four…three."

The sound echoed across the area as Hikaru's headless body fell down, the trigger remained untouched. "Stupid old man…you're not afraid to die are you?"

'_Wait a second…didn't he just say there was another person here?'_

Mayuka looked up, panic overcoming her features as she saw Takemura. Frozen, she felt pain rip through her chest before she was able to pick up the other gun to retaliate. Stumbling, she fell off the rooftop of the shed and landed hard on the cold ground.

"D…damn it…"

"PUT THE GUN DOWN MEHIJI!" A voice boomed before three shots sounded. "Minamoto, you dumbass! I know this isn't you're style of dealing with things, but help me damn it!"

"I've got you covered Jun!" A male voice replied.

"Don't just stand there! There might be others o-baka!" Jun-kei screamed back.

"You'll pay for this Mori!" Takemura screamed, as he held his now bleeding hand that was shot by Jun mere moments ago.

Jun jumped on the roof, pointing the gun at him. "I'm sure I will knowing your lot. But you need to pay for more that one thing. A friend of mine named Aki, is a prime example."

"Him…" Takemura laughed. "I didn't know you cared Mori."

Jun glowered and began shooting at his limbs until there was no possible way to move them. "Even with pain receptors off, you're not going anywhere." She then walked over towards the gun she had shot out of his hand, and picked it up. "And I'm taking this for good measure. The police can round you up when they come."

"Bitch."

Jun smirked. "Why thank you. I have great pride in the fact that my efforts are recognized."

"Heh, you and that filthy, no good-"

"Talking about my father there Takemura? If I recall correctly, Mayuka just killed yours, and you despise her as if she was the dirt underneath those d-"

"JUN! We've got a problem! One the boss will claim our heads for!" Minamoto screamed from below. "I'm doing all I can…but it might be a fatality!"

Jun's eyes widened. "What…" Forgetting her current conversation, Jun jumped down the building rushing towards her older brother. _'Damn it…if she dies, old man Umeyda's gonna have my head for not bringing her back…'_

Jun suddenly came to a halt when she saw Minamoto standing there over Mayuka. She cringed, noticing the growing red pool beneath her.

"Damn it! Why the hell are you just standing there?"

"There isn't much we can do Jun. She has a wound to the chest cavity and we have no ambulance near by." The elder sibling replied, wiping his bloodied hands on his suit pants.

"Keep talking like that and I swear I'll rip your lungs out!"

"Getting angry at me won't help." Minamoto replied. "Instead of wasting time, call the ambulance."

"Way ahead of you." Jun passed him the cell phone. "But she's not going there." Jun crouched down so she was closer to Mayuka. "Hey, wake up."

"Who…said, that…I was…asleep?" Mayuka stated, coughing feebly.

"Don't think you're getting the hero treatment this time too dumbass! Now do yourself a favour and stay still, but don't close your eyes idiot. I'm taking you to my emergency clinic."

"Sounds like…fun…" Mayuka struggled until she was sitting up, much to Jun's dismay. "If it gets here soon…" Mayuka muttered before coughing up blood.

"Didn't I tell you to stay still?"

"You know…that I hate…doctor's orders."

"Idiot!" Jun looked over her shoulder. "Damn it! Minamoto, do you have any morphine?" Her attention quickly shifted as she felt something dropped in her lap. Looking down, she saw May's C-Z 75.

"Take good care of it…that gun used to be…Kadaji's. I kept mine but never used it…and old man Kaisuke," She was interrupted by her own inability to breathe properly, and the blood she coughed up due to internal bleeding, but eventually continued. "Old man Kaisuke…has…Akiharu's…gun…"

"Hey, wait! Mayuka, stay awake!" But it was if the light had been stolen from her eyes for after those words she spoke, her sapphire eyes seemed dull, soulless before she finally closed them.

"Jun…"

Jun growled as she pulled out her own gun shooting Hikaru Mehiji's corpse. "Damn bastard's luck he's not alive." She muttered to her brother who stared wide-eyed at her.

"Her breathing stopped, and I can't find a pulse. Jun, you're the one who practices medicine; I'm just the lawyer. Do you want to check to be sure?" Minamoto called from behind her. "Oh man, Kaimaru will not be pleased."

"Old man Kaisuke will talk to his older brother for us. Besides…" Jun walked over to the silent form of Mayuka. _'I can't shake the feeling that something isn't quite right here.' _Jun frowned as she noticed that Mayuka's wounded form no longer shuddered with the labor of breathing. Kneeling down, she checked for a pulse, and found none.

"Besides what Jun?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." Jun scowled. "None. No breathing, no pulse…" Shaking her head she looked up at her brother._ 'Yet I get a feeling that something's not right. Just what did Shion teach her when she was little? Shion's known to deceive death, but does that mean that her 'protégé' knows how to perform 'imitation death' as well? No, that'd be impossible!'_

"Minamoto. I'm taking her to my clinic. Please deal with the legal aspect of this brother." Jun carefully picked up Mayuka and headed towards the road where her car was pulled over. "And they'll be here soon. I can already hear the police cruisers."

"But wait! Ju-"

Before he could protest his sister had taken off like a bullet.

* * *

"So that's what happened, eh Ms. Mori?" Kaisuke asked as he wiped a freshly washed glass while standing behind the bar of the Gin. 

"Hmm, is your older brother already bugging you about it Kaisuke?" Jun asked sarcastically while watching as Kaisuke placed a glass in front of her and filing it with Sake. "So now what, you have Kadaji and Akiharu's gun. What a shame."

"True. But after those two joined the war, Kaimaru was a little less than pleased with his wife's stepson, and his nephew. And if that wasn't enough, his step daughter had to be a fool and chase after them."

"Ah yes…Yuri is known for being headstrong. I wonder how Kaimaru would respond if we told him the truth behind everything, including his step daughter's dissapearance."

"Well considering she was missing for years before this, I'm sure Kasumi wouldn't be happy. And if his daughter isn't happy, Kaimaru isn't a happy camper either." Kaisuke sighed heavily. "Well, I guess her own gun will have to do. If, and when she comes back I'll give the guns back to her."

Jun nodded. "That's all I needed to know." She leaned back, sipping on the sake before speaking again. "But now, we have more of a nuisance to deal with…Takemura."

"Ah yes. The fun of dealing with a criminal whose about to be released…oh joy."

* * *

Shinyuu watched with increased interest when Kage finally came out of the bathroom, neatly folding the clothes as best she could despite her arm that compromised her. He noticed that the left arm was no longer in a sling, but couldn't see where she placed it. Kage looked up at him."If you want to take a shower, the things are in the supply cupboard." 

He nodded. "Ok…but your arm…doesn't it hurt?"

"Kid, I can't even move the damn thing slightly without immense pain, of course it hurts." Kage grimaced, remembering how she had to clean the bathroom after she was done just because the wounds still bled, despite it being nearly two weeks ago since.

"Then how come the bandages are so tight?"

"It's shattered. The bones are shattered. The only problem with that is that the bone structure is prosthetic. So it won't heal on it's own. Only the skin will, but I keep pushing my luck with it so much that it won't be happening anytime soon. So the tight bandages are to clot the blood." Kage shook her head. Luckily for her, the main artery in the arm barely avoided being punctured, or she'd be dead from blood loss by now.

"I see…" Shinyuu was now at the closet and was taking out towels before heading in the bathroom. Sighing to herself, Kage ran her right hand through her damp hair as she slowly walked towards the bed, moving the sheet over she climbed in, and slowly took out her gun out of the robe's pocket, checking the ammo and making sure that the safety was still on. She placed it back. Lying on her back she strained to move the damaged limb so that it was laying straight out, her hand across from her head. And with that she closed her eyes, allowing herself to rest.

* * *

"Are you sure…I mean, after all Motoko, it's my own fault for missing you guys when you went there yesterday. You don't have to come if you don't want to." Kurutan said as she and Motoko continued to walk towards the graveyard. 

"You were called in for an emergency shift. It wasn't your fault." Motoko replied hotly, evicting a heavy sigh from Kurutan.

"I know. But ever since May…well, you haven't exactly been yourself."

"I haven't been myself, how?"

Kurutan shook her head. "Usually you act like your married to the job. But now it's just gotten plain ridiculous. You're rarely home now, and when you are you're probably just there to sleep so you can have the energy levels to get through the next day. I can never call you without getting the damned answering machine now!"

Motoko remained silent for a while before Kurutan's expression darkened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I was just looking out for you, that's all."

"No, no. It's quite all right. It's only natural for you to be concerned." Motoko replied as both she and Kurutan slowed down their pace.

"Well were almost there." Kurutan stated a moment later, but heard nothing from her comrade. Looking up, she saw Motoko, frozen in shock.

"What is it?"

"Look."

Kurutan gasped as she looked up towards where Mayuka's gravestone was. On it sat a child, a teenaged girl who looked to be around fourteen to seventeen years old. She wore a lilac coloured kimono, with a violet obi. The young girl gingerly sat with her legs crossed. And in her hand, she held a long handled sai, what most would call a scythe similar to what the grim reaper would carry, leaning against her shoulder.

What surprised her the most was whom the child looked like. She had long, dark, violet-blue hair that was tied in two ponytails, and reached down below her knees. And though she wasn't looking at them, her eyes surprised them the most. They looked like an iced blue, a strange shade obtained by mixing sapphire and silver.

"Motoko…is that…"

"No, she'd be too young."

"But she looks just like May…"

The young girl's clouded eyes focused again, her back still to the two some as she lifted her head. She patted the gravestone she was sitting on gently and smiled. "Oka-sama, we have visitors." The girl turned around to face them and smiled. "So, she's your sister, ne?"

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Kurutan yelled.

The girl frowned. "Quiet! You'll disrupt their sleep!"

"Who?"

"The dead." The girl smiled. "They don't like it. One time a guy came here yelling, and a few days later he came back to apologize cause the dead wouldn't let him sleep or eat." The smile gained malice and she continued. "Better apologize now, o-baka."

"I don't like this kid one bit." Kurutan muttered.

Motoko pulled out her own gun and trained it on the girl. The girl blinked. "That's not very nice you know."

"Quiet. I have a few questions for you."

* * *

"Heh, we never thought in a million years that you'd be this stupid. And with the praise they gave you, I would have expected you to be some sort of genius there, 'Kage.'" A man in a mecha suit threatened Kage who stood unarmed. 

Kage sighed. "You guys really don't give up…" She muttered, running her left hand through her long, violet coloured hair.

"The boss will be out of jail soon. He said he wanted you alive, but that doesn't mean I can't have my fun with you. Exciting, isn't it?"

"Bleh…pig…" She reached out under her cloak with her left, bringing out her gun, keeping it at her side. Kage taunted him, waving her hand to tell him to come on. "Come if you dare!"

"You're funeral." The suit punched wildly, barely dodging she rolled under the giant fist and to it's left. "You little freak! I'll get you!"

"Hah! Just try!" He punched again, missing her as she ran away from the suit. Angered he began running after her.

"Quit it now Kage! This isn't a stupid cat and mouse game. You know you'll get caught. There's no way your natural body can keep up with an exo-suit!"

"You know I'm famous for tempting faith. So prove me wrong!" Kage called over her shoulder, only stopping in pure shock when he said the words:

'_But I don't have to_.'

"What is he…?" She turned to face in front of her, shocked to see another minion in an exo-suit as well. She cursed the seven hells for this damned day as she pulled out her gun to fire, but was beaten when it launched a missile that exploded two meters in front of her, throwing her backwards. Landing head first, when she finally regained her senses, she looked up to see the first exo-suit standing above her; her gun skidded far out of reach. She realized this after reaching for it, only to her dismay.

"Shit."

"Heh, the boss has a message for you." The man glowered. The suit's giant foot raised off the ground, then pounded back down with a force twice of what it originally had, on Kage's arm. The man plugged his ears as she screamed out in pain. Breathing heavily, and within an inch of unconsciousness, she looked up at him.

"What the hell…does Takemura want from me?"

"He wants to give you a message. The message is: All traitors die. It's only a matter of time until he personally sees that you join them."

* * *

"Kage! Wake up! Come on Kage!" Shinyuu shook her lithe form violently in order to get her up, but it wasn't working. Kage moaned as she clutched onto her left arm. 

Shinyuu slowly reached for the covers. Suddenly, Kage's eyes snapped wide open as she quickly sat up. He heard two faint clicks before her right arm emerged from the covers holding her gun as she shot it off, barely missing his head. "That was a warning sh-"

"Kage!" Shinyuu slowly backed away in fear as the young woman sighed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She growled.

"I could ask you the same question! Who in their right mind sleeps with a gun in her hand?"

"One who's used to being ambushed. It's self-defense, and if you like living I suggest you never do that again!"

Shinyuu nodded dumbly. "But I was only trying to get you up, you were moaning in your sleep."

Kage looked at the boy, then down at herself, noticing how her clothes hung on her because they were now damp with her own sweat. "Damn…" She muttered.

"Has this happened before or something?"

"Sort of." She answered curtly. _'I feel faint, but it's not like I have a fever…is it…?' _

Kage stood up, quickly heading for the washroom. "Hey wait, Kage-" She ignored him, slamming the door shut behind her. As more of a habit than anything else, she turned on the water in the sink, over laying the sound of her own coughing, as blood appeared in lungful after lungful.

'_There are only two things that this could be from…'_ She looked down at the white sink, which was now tinged red. _'Either it's from the wounds I got back then, and they never healed properly…or I'm more like my mother than I thought.' _Kage frowned, placing her cool hand against her forehead and sighed.

'_All traitors die. And it's only a matter of time before he personally sees that you join them!'_

"All traitors must die? I wonder if my sister thinks that way about me too…?"

* * *

"Who are you?" Motoko yelled to the young girl. She smiled again, and tilted her head. 

"How impolite of you. Usually, most people introduce themselves before demanding a name from someone else." She didn't even blink as she stared down the barrel of the gun.

"I'm Major Motoko Kusanagi."

"Section Nine?" The child asked. Motoko in shock nodded. "Thought so."

"How do you know?"

"Mori-sama's little sister works there." The child answered. "She told me that my 'mother' also used to work there."

Kurutan blinked. "As for me, I'm Kurutan. But then, whose you're mother kid?"

The girl frowned. "When I said mother, I didn't mean in such a loving sense. That woman deserves nothing from me. But if you need to know, my so called mother is the very grave stone I'm sitting on."

"You mean that Mayuka's-"

"Mayuka…" The young girl looked down at the writing on the gravestone. "I was wondering how to pronounce her name. Unfortunately, I don't remember how to read kanji that well anymore, Mori-sama's sister said it had to do with the brain damage the coma I was in caused…hmm, but that makes sense now."

Her thoughts were violently interrupted when Motoko shot into the air three times. "Hey! I asked you who you were kid!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I almost forgot about you. You're my _'mother's'_ sister, right?" She sighed. "Well, technically, I'm her clone. But I'd hate to be known as 'Mayuka Yukiko Kusanagi'! It draws even more attention to the fact that I'm her clone! I hate it! I also hate the name Mori-sama and his sister gave me! Yukiko Kusanagi! It disgusts me! I hate the fact that people are willing to associate me with that damned woman! I'm nothing like her!" Yukiko spat. "But unfortunately, I have no other name because of them." Yukiko's voice quelled, becoming her usual smooth as ice demeanor again.

"Then what would you rather be known as?" Motoko questioned.

The teenager's face brightened. "To you, my desired name won't make any logical sense. But in the future I'll eventually throw away that name and take hers." Yukiko gestured to the gravestone. "But I can't do that now."

"Why not, isn't she dead?"

Yukiko shrugged. "I never saw, so I will check, to see for myself."

"What do you mean?"

Yukiko shrugged. "You'll find out soon enough. But until then, Watashi wa Shikyo."

"What do you mean by 'I am death'?" Kurutan inquired.

She smiled. "Close. What I mean by that is that I want to be death itself, though you may not understand it right know. You'll know soon enough. But Motoko-sama, I have something important to share with you."

"Hmm?"

"I find it's weird for you to have never realize the inconsistencies within your own memory. But here's a hint: Kusanagi. Your own family name." Yukiko smiled, noting Motoko's confused expression. "You may not understand now, but soon you will." With that, she jumped off of the gravestone and walked away, scythe slung carefully over her shoulder as her right arm held it in place, in such a matter that she was cautious of the blade rubbing against her back and cutting her.

"Motoko…?"

Motoko shook her head. "An encrypted message. But I don't understand it."

'_Soon you shall realize the truth.'_

"What does she mean…the truth about what?"

Kurutan frowned. "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling we won't like it…"

* * *

A/n: Yes, I'm horrible ending it there. 

Yukiko's statement: 'I am death' Doesn't make sence, but the fact that she carries a scythe, and the bright coloured kimono stands for something...actually, I admit that her costume is also being mildly sarcastic about what it is that she's suppose to represent. It'll be explained. Perhaps in this story, or if there's a next.

And this is probably going to be one of the longest chapters. And I stand by it. This story is going to have more chapters then I.U. but only because they're shorter. And with good reason: Gives me time to do hmwk too.

Here we are, at the end of another chapter. I have project to do so it might be a while **must do itor I'll be grounded XD**

So, until next time.

Ja ne!

Jun-kei.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

A/N: After much thought and consideration I have decided to take up this story again. But I have no promises on how often I can update it. I appologise for almost dropping this so many months ago, and I'll be happy if I get to see at least one reviewer. Unfortunately, all that time ago, I bumped into some personal issues... (swear it drove me stirr crazy, but oh well) Anyways, I'm back. I appologise if I have lost touch with the characters... and this chapter in general which appears to be 99 OC driven. (sorry) I also appologise for any inconsistoncies in this chapter and in the ones to come. It's been a while so I have gotten time to rethink certain aspects. The GitS characters will be front and center soon, I promise. Also, the plot may also change a bit. I appologise once again, especially if you came close to figuring out where this story was heading.

This chapter along with some of the next were already pre-typed back a while ago, so they may be a little more consistant. However, I did edit them abit... so don't quote me on that

* * *

The lithium flower

Chapter 4: Memories

He stumbled, glad to finally see daylight again as two men clad in black approached him. The dark haired man frowned when the men attempted to help his staggering frame. He pushed them away.

"You imbeciles! I was stuck in that damn hellhole for four frigging years! What the hell took you dumb asses so long?"

"We're sorry Takemura-san-"

"Shut up! Where is the hell is she? Where's the bitch that stuck me in here?" Takemura growled, his dark eyes wild and dangerous.

"We…we bumped into her about a month ago but ever since…"

"So like her. Hiding away like that, like some rodent! Do you have any idea who her contact is?"

"Um…her former classmate Haruka Yui, sir."

"What?" Takemura growled. "Her, why her?"

"I guess maybe its cause she knows about our little history. You, me, Akiharu, Kadaji, Yukimura, even her. After all, at one point wasn't Haruka your girlfriend." A cool voice echoed.

"Who's there?" Takemura called out, only to face a gun barrel.

"Just me Mehiji. An old acquaintance." Suddenly, a young woman with emerald green hair and crimson eyes appeared.

"Well, well, Ms. Mori."

"I'd kill you now, but the clean up such a sudden task would be messy. Consider it your lucky day." Jun smiled. "So for now, let's talk."

"Did you want to let me know that our little faker's alive and well?"

"No. I'd rather you not know. I have a warning though: go after her and you'll regret it."

Takemura smiled. "Aw, but here I thought I could win her back."

"That was the most stupid of ideas I've ever heard." Jun growled.

"Well sorry."

"Yuri would never forgive you – shit! Forget it, not even I would forgive you! Not for what you've done to her, or me. And Haruka knows." Jun glowered at him. "My ghost has been whispering to me to recently. Yuri's coming back here. I say you have two to three weeks before she returns and kicks your ass."

"Oh really? Yuri wouldn't happen to be Kage, right? She seems to be causing mayhem for the branch of my company in Taiwan."

Jun smiled. "Yuri…Kage? Hmm…maybe, but unlikely."

* * *

"Hey." He said, a word that broke her out of whatever reverie she was in. She had been staring off into the distance for sometime, and he stood there to admire her, but now he became concerned and had to interrupt. "Um…I brought some ointment for the wound…" He started off lamely. She didn't seem to mind, now, her complete and total attention was focused on him.

"Yukimura-dono…is there-" Her voice was quiet; he cut her off calmly.

"No…and there's no need for such high formalities Kusanagi-san. You may call me Yukimura-kun if you want. Or even just Yukimura." Yukimura smiled, stifling a laugh as she gave him a rather cut look.

"Why are you here, idiot?" Yuki shifted, her tone was suddenly so casual, he wasn't sure if he should be gawking or getting pissed off.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier…" She shook her head, sensing his disarray of emotions.

"There's no need for that Yukimura …" Finally he released the breath he was holding, noticing that her tone became formal again. What was with this girl?

"In such a situation, like what you found yourself in, I can't help but be angry that it's Takemura who did that…I thought I knew him…but on a positive note…how's your sister Kusanagi-san?"

She shook her head regretfully. "My sister… of sorts…we haven't talked in years. The last time I even had anything close to contact with her was a few years back. It was her birthday, and her final cyborg re-sizing. I sent her a silver watch." He watched her closely, she was strong, he could tell, but sometimes he wasn't sure if she was smiling, laughing at him on the inside, for being stupidly and hopelessly worried about her.

Usually she'd snap at him for looking at her with that stupid expression he had on his face. But her expression was dimmed by a distant memory. "I see…it's sad, how families can fall apart like that, Kusanagi-san."

Kusanagi smiled faintly. "I know what you mean, Yuki-kun. Oh…you can call me Mayuka. Or May for short." Her voice was calm, quiet.

Yukimura smiled. "That's your name? Kusanagi Mayuka?"

Mayuka nodded. "Yes, that's what I told you, o-baka." She grinned. "Surprised?"

Yukimura quirked an eyebrow. "Never thought your first name would be something like that…Mayuka-chan. It's a beautiful name…really."

Mayuka rolled her eyes. "Please, don't patronize me…"

"No, really, I'm serious." Yurikmura protested. "It's a beautiful name, honestly."

"Beautiful? Please, you're mocking me." Mayuka joked. "Besides, there's no such thing as 'honesty' everybody lies." She whispered to herself. Yurikmura caught onto only the last two words and scowled. Oh yes, on the inside she was just howling with laughter at his stupidity…

* * *

"Damn-it, damn-it, damn-it, damn-it, damn-it, DAMNIT!" Yukimura screamed, banging the desk.

Ishikawa sighed when he heard the door open; Jun stuck her head away from her terminal and she found herself looking at Ayame.

"What's you're problem Aniki?"

"He's angry about the whole Kage thing. Seems we can't find anything else on them." Jun answered.

Ayame sighed. "Poor guy, must be heart broken…"

"Shut-up, would yah brat!"

Ayame scowled. "I found a possible identity to him or her…" Her eyes narrowed. "But seeing that I'm such a brat, I guess you wouldn't care for what I say."

"Still him or her, what about the identity…?" Jun asked.

Ayame frowned. "I only have a name. Haruka Yui."

"Haruka…it's common name, and it isn't gender specific either." Jun remarked.

"Exactly! That's why I don't know if it's a boy or girl! But their father openly objects to his child having any 'links to underground mercenaries like the likes of Kage'. Or so the old coot says. Really pisses me off that not even their father gave any hint to if it's a he or she. But we got their age. According to their father he divorced his/her mother many years ago, so going by that he says his child should be about twenty-seven years old."

Yukimura mulled it over silently. "But May would have been twenty-four just two days ago…that's three years…no, she can't be Haruka. But she might know Haruka."

Ayame nodded. "Alright then! Let's see if we can track down this 'Haruka Yui'!"

* * *

"Are you sure we should go in that bar?" Kage nodded to Shinyuu.

"But I'm underage!" Kage shook her head; he couldn't see her eyes because of the violet shades she wore.

"You're with me, and they know me around here, you'll be fine." She pushed the doors open and walked in. Shinyuu followed, his nose picking up the odor of cigarettes.

"You know those things can cause cancer to those without prosthetics." Kage smiled.

"Smart boy. Too bad it doesn't matter. We're not going to be here too long. Besides, if I didn't save your ass yesterday, you'd be dead now."

Shinyuu scowled, but she ignored his silent protest. She walked up to the counter as a man with dark hair and deep blue eyes walked over again.

"Raven, good to see you again." She said, her greeting somewhat formal. The man nodded. "Where's you're partner in crime?"

Raven smiled. "He's out Kage-sama. Went back to the Gin to keep the money rolling. We have more customers over there anyways M'am."

She raised an eyebrow. "Aren't we formal?" He nodded, and began walking away, motioning for her to follow.

She followed him to the back of the bar to where a room was, Shinyuu behind her. There was a bed and several chairs there. Something about the set up reminded her of something, her mouth formed a frown before she shook the memory away. Raven sat down at a chair, motioning for her to do likewise. Kage silently complied.

"So…how's the arm." Kage took off the shades revealing her blue eyes again, and then she took off the cloak, hanging it diligently on the back of the chair with her right arm. Shinyuu's eyes narrowed in on the arm again. The arm was dressed in white bandages that were slowly taking the tinge of crimson red, like warm blood in the cold snow. It was held in a black coloured sling. The strong fabric metal composure had a loop of which her forearm was through. The other part of fabric acted like a restraint keeping the arm firmly close to her body. By her neck was a clip, coloured gold, that looked like if she squeezed the sides of the clip the sling would release making it possible to remove the dressings, clean her arm and replace them with fresh ones. What he never noticed about her arm was that on her right she also had a black glove.

"My arm was better before the injuries…and I have no means of getting replacements for my damaged prosthetics though, so I'm stuck." Kage voiced. "After all, if I walked in to Hospital… no, I'd draw too much attention…" Shinyuu looked at her again, without the cloak that covered her face, he could see her face. The angular shape of her face brought out her eyes. But the angles were soft, like her jaw line.

"That's too bad."

Kage shook her head. "If you feel pain it's merely a sign that you're still alive."

Raven sighed. "Morbid aren't we?"

Kage smirked. "What did you expect? I am a dead woman."

He shook his head. "That nonsense again."

She sighed. "Well it is true besides, it's about time I get rid of the damn old war wound and get me a fully functional prosthetic arm. It would work much better than putting up with this."

"Look, shouldn't we get to the point as to why you came here?"

Kage nodded, ignoring the impatient tone in his voice. "So, what information you have?"

Raven opened his jacket, taking out a palm pilot. "The recent happenings with Kuze and the refugees have made the investigation into your 'death' take a pause."

Kage nodded. "Good, that buys me some time before someone who knows opens her big mouth."

Raven shook her head. "Why did you tell her?"

Kage shrugged. "I never said a word to her. All the others were ready to cut me open and see what killed me, however, she was reluctant to do so."

He nodded. "Then how come she knows?"

Kage frowned. "She's not stupid you idiot! I woke up from the coma, expecting to just leave. Sure, that's just what I did, but She's crafty! She'll pick up on even the smallest of breadcrumbs. It's only a matter of time before she and that cloned demon child picks up on everything."

"I see." Raven turned back to the palm pilot. "I think."

"You're too calm! Don't you see, everything's gonna fall apart, and Mehiji's gonna win. He'll get the company, my mother's idiot widow will fold to his demands, and all my planning's gonna be for nothing!" Kage growled.

Raven shook his head. "Then make allies instead of double crossing them." He warned sternly.

Kage glared. "Aren't you an ally?"

"I'm not even sure why you want to try this Coup D'etat against the Mehiji empire! You can't win waging a one man war!"

"Well, he ain't gonna get his way either. There's no way he'll get a monopoly."

Silence enveloped them both before Raven spoke again. "We've also kept tabs on your friends…they're grief ridden, except for one little man with orangey-black hair."

Kage frowned. "What the hell do you mean?"

Raven growled. "The punk refuses think you're dead. He's been searching, with some connections of his."

Kage sat there dumbstruck. "But…why?" Her voice seemed quiet.

"Because he's an obsessive bastard I guess. Just won't let it rest that you could be dead. Or it could just be that lover's intuition thing."

"Shut up!" Kage's voice was fierce. "He's an idiot, just like the rest!"

Raven shook his head. "Liar, you just don't want your lover boy to die on you just like the other one!" Raven regretted saying it, for he was on the ground a moment later.

"Don't say that." She warned sternly. Kage sat back in her chair, her hand over her face. "What an idiot! Why couldn't he be like the rest of them and move on?"

Raven shook his head, looking at her strictly. "Don't forget we have an audience. No waterworks."

Shinyuu gave a questioning glance as he watched Kage wipe her eyes. "Yuri-chan, don't worry." Raven finally voiced. "I promise I won't let any harm come to him. He's like a brother to me."

Kage shook her head. "You're an idiot too. And don't call me…that…I put my step-father and my past behind me the moment I changed my name. Even if it was only temporary."

"Yeah, but you won't even let me call you by one of your aliases either."

"Because." Kage growled. "Because, because…it wouldn't do me any good…as each of those people, I already died once."

"Funny, I see you right here." Kage glared at him but he continued on. "No, she didn't die. You're her; you just refuse to admit that. You want to give up on it. Everything started getting hard and you bailed!" Raven's voice was cold.

"I didn't do that!" Kage nearly screamed, standing.

"Oh, so first you abandon your half-sister Kasumi, and then you dump Akiharu's sister M-"

"Shut up you egotistical asshole!" Kage curled her fist, readying herself to attack before her hand went limp and she merely sat down again.

Raven shook his head. "Obviously there's too many memories when it comes to this subject in matter." Kage nodded glumly, sitting back down again. Raven managed to clamber into the seat and sat again.

"Finally, the bad news." He said, looking at her, his expression overshadowed by his long hair. "Mehiji's men are back," He paused, letting her absorb that information. "And he just joined them two weeks ago."

Kage nodded. "There goes the plan…that's for sure. He'll start trying to shut down my movement." She leaned back in her chair and sighed. "Oh, this is great. I'm gonna be stuck - trapped, unless I think and act quickly. And guess what? My work's rather shitty when I have little time before a deadline."

Raven nodded. "The stress gets to you, huh? Do you still take the-"

"No. I so don't have GWS." Kage muttered bitterly. "Insomina…now that's a different story."

Raven sighed at her tone. "Sources also say that his men have been on your tail for a while."

Kage scowled. "Yes, that's correct. As if my arm wasn't proof enough."

Raven sighed. "How troublesome."

Kage gritted her teeth; her body became tensed. "Actually that's why I'm disappearing again."

Raven nodded. "That would be best…but where?"

Kage smiled. "I'll initiate this cat and mouse game and figure a way to 'take care of' everyone's favourite black marked business owner. Permanently this time."

It was Raven's turn to stand up from out of his seat abruptly. "What! You can't be serious!"

She smiled. "I am serious. I've made up my mind. I'll no longer pretend I'm dead. I'm going back. Back to Japan. Back to Niihama-shi. After all, the bastard's gonnna come after 'the bitch that put him in jail' so what better time to shoot lead into him while his ego is all inflated by anger? Who knows, it might deflate that big-assed head of his."

"You're nuts!"

Kage's smile now had a hint of malice to it. "Maybe I am, but I've made up my mind. I'm going." She stood up from the chair, taking up her cloak and placing it on again so that it concealed her arm again. Raven got up, patting her on the shoulder.

"Just be careful…ok?"

Kage nodded. "Yeah I will." Kage then motioned Shinyuu to follow her and the two some then left.

* * *

A/n: Once again, I appologise if this chappie sucked, seemed inconsistant/ and or incohearant in anyway. It has been a while, but I hope to be back up to my old glory soon.

I currently have no preview, or date for the next chappie... damn exams are keeping me... sorry, but now I suffer the woes of highschool :P.

Ja ne!

Jun-kei


	5. Chapter 5: Encounters

A/n: Update time! throws confetti Now this is another chappie that will end on an odd note (See chappie three for example) Though not nearly as bad as that. Anywho... I have nothing really to say so:

Disclaimer: Me no ownie

Enjoy the chapter, it's a present cause I had a snow day from school today :D

* * *

The Lithium Flower 

By: Jun-kei

Chapter 5: Encounters

"So…why did you loose yourself back there?" Kage gritted her teeth as she and Shinyuu made there way through the terminal. Earlier she hailed a taxi and paid him several times as much as he would have got merely if he managed to get her there very quickly. After breaking speeding rules the man did it in record time, less than fifteen minutes drive when it should have taken and half an hour. But now Kage sat at the computers beginning to type furiously.

"You're not going to answer are you?"

"You always have to be asking some stupid question, don't you kid? Didn't I tell you to keep your nose out of matters that don't concern you? You'll live longer." Kage frowned. "I have business to take care of if we're going to be in Niihama-shi by tomorrow." She stated coldly, her typing beginning to speed up, her eyes raced back and forth to keep up with the information.

"How did you manage to get that much money though Kage?"

Another scowl. "I'm wanted you idiot. Even if I tried to do things legally they'd shut me off and capture me. So I did the usual…begged some, stole some, borrowed some…"

"How the hell is a dead woman wanted?"

"That's the beauty of it all. Here I'm wanted, but in Niihama-shi I'm not because I was suppose to be dead. So, if I blend in, things should work out. Now quit asking me questions."

"Just how do you plan on us boarding the plane?" Shinyuu asked. He just had to say it. It was illogical to think that in this day and age the two of them could simply walk on.

Kage smirked. "Whom the hell do you take me for? Follow me." He nodded and followed her as she went up to the sales clerk, rolling down the collar of her cloak. "Now, leave me to do the talking, got it?" He nodded, there was no use with arguing with Kage. Kage turned towards the desk to where the clerk was.

"Hello there," She said pleasantly. The Female clerk smiled.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hi, this is the boarding for flight 18999 that will take us to Niihama-shi, right?"

The clerk nodded. "I'm going to need some identification ma'am." Kage smiled. She was wanted, but the thing was no one has yet seen her face because her crimes were all underground. Those who did see her face were all unaware of who she was. Kage dug into her pocket and took out a passport handing it to the clerk. The clerk took a few minutes before she came back.

"You're record is clean Ms. Yui. We're glad to have you flying with us again. And as for the young man?"

"Oh, he's my adopted son. I came here a few days ago to pick him up." Ms. Yui smiled as she searched her bag, pulling out another passport. Shinyuu gasped.

"When did you have the time to m-?" His question was silenced by Yui's glare.

"Shinyuu, you know I can't trust you to keep your own passport, or else you'd loose it, silly boy." Yui handed the clerk the passport.

The clerk read it for a few moments, and then she nodded. "The boy's not much younger than you it appears Haruka-san…that is how your first name is pronounced, right, Haruka Yui?" Haruka nodded.

"Why thank you, fortunately I've been given the grace of aging slowly. About my son here, Shinyuu, I wouldn't mind paying some sort of compensation because I didn't have a chance to book a seat for him, even though the one beside me when I checked the log was still open. I really need to get back home, a family member of mine is ill and well…I'd like to see her before she gets any worse."

"I see." The clerk turned and began typing. "We don't usually do this, but I'll let him on. Can you pay for the ticket now? It'll insure that anyone else who has to do the same can't take that seat."

Haruka nodded, handing her a platinum card, Shinyuu glanced at it and on it, it said 'Haruka Yui' "You'll be paying with this?" Haruka nodded.

"Unfortunately I was trying to avoid credit interest, but now…I just don't have much of a choice." The clerk sighed.

"I know what you mean. They can be expensive sometimes." She said swiping the card and handing it back to Haruka. "Here you are, you're flight departs two hours from now. Have a safe trip."

"Thank you very much for your help. I appreciate it greatly." Haruka bowed deeply before turning and leading Shinyuu with her.

'_That was too easy…I hacked her and she didn't notice a single abnormality…jeez, why am I getting so paranoid…it must be the thought of being back in Niihama-shi…'_

* * *

"Kage-san?" 

"Let's move…I have a bad feeling about staying here for much longer…"

"Kage-san…or is it Haruka-san?" Shinyuu asked as he noticed Haruka stop dead in her tracks, looking around.

"What?" Haruka grumbled.

"Something's not right…" Shinyuu's eyes narrowed before opening up again to look at Haruka.

"Shut up. Be quiet. And when I tell you to, stay as close to the ground as possible." Haruka growled.

"What -"

"Duck now!"

* * *

"Hey Jun." The young doctor's eyes darted to the girl hovering over her. 

"Ayame." She answered. "Is there something you need? I was doing a dive you know."

Ayame shrugged. "I just wondered if you were alright. Ever since you joined here last week you've been uneasy about something."

Jun silently cursed at herself. She should have learned more from Mayuka when she had the chance when it came to hiding certain emotions that often proved to be a nuisance…like the ones people loved to read into, anger, hate, sorrow, sadness, remorse, anxiety…. She shook her head clear of her thoughts.

"I'm fine Ayame, really."

"Are you sure?" She was already pissed for the day. She didn't need a counselor on top of things. She slammed the desk and stood up.

"I'm not fine! There you happy?"

"I was just looking out for you, I thought May would have-"

"Well keep your thoughts off of what that lying bitch would have wished! I don't need any damn concern in her name!" Jun stood up abruptly from her chair, cursing all the while.

"I'm going out for a cigarette break." She growled, shoving past Ayame. When she was out of sight, she leaned on her wall, holding the bridge of her nose.

"You're coming back…after three years you're coming back…you have to be… my ghost is telling me so, I can feel it."

* * *

"I don't understand though Chief, if Kage is Mayuka, why wouldn't she have tipped us off earlier that she wasn't dead?" Batou asked as he and Motoko sat in Aramaki's office. 

"Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that someone's after her."

"Or we could simply have a look alike." Mumbled Motoko. "As sad as it is to admit, if I a full body cyborg barely managed to survive that, how would someone with a natural body…" Her words trailed off as her eyes set themselves into a firm glare as she leaned back in the chair. Her arm hooked on the chair's back.

"The Major makes a good point." Aramaki said solemnly. "But maybe the answer lies in the warehouses."

"Well… is it possible for her to get her hands on any empty bodies?" Batou purposed.

"She is a hacker…" Motoko berated. "But she can't do everything…"

"Since when is it like you to be so negative over the possibilities?"

"I'm not… just, the possibility seems so unlikely." The major replied, eyes closed with her head pointed to the ceiling. "We have a job to do… we can't let such affairs distract us out on the field."

"Then what happens if she is alive, huh Motoko!?" Batou growled.

Motoko let out a long tantalizing sigh. "What good are we to her dead?"

* * *

"Ow! Haruka-san! Stop – Oi! Are you listening to me? You're holding too tight!" Shinyuu whined as Haruka ran through the terminal at record speeds. 

"Would you rather get shot? Cause that can be easily arranged!" Haruka yelled, her right hand encompassing his wrist in a bone-bruising grip. Shots went off above them, for Haruka had pulled them both to the ground.

"I thought I'd have more time than this before Teddy went man hunting!" She cursed.

"Who's he -"

"Shut up boy! The less you know, the longer you'll live!" Haruka fumbled with a gun before returning fire. A body hit the ground with a sickening thud before she grabbed him and began running again.

"Hurry-hurry! I can't reload this gun easily with just one arm!" She panicked, upon seeing the door out of the terminal she speed up, her breath coming in laboured gasps. "A way out…away from here." Her eyes honed in on the first and fastest vehicle she could find.

She jumped on the near by motorcycle, and growled, thrusting the gun to Shinyuu and after digging in a pocket, a magazine too. "Point and shoot. Damn thing's semi-automatic; so release the trigger before pulling it again. Use those bullets wisely and cover my ass!"

"What, cover you're ass on what?"

Haruka didn't reply. A cord attached to the motorcycle was now at the back of her neck.

"You idiot! Can't you just hotwire the damn thing?" Shinyuu asked. "Now's not the time to – " The engine cut in and Haruka grinned.

"Hold on boy, cause were gonna loose those bastards!" She revved the engine. "Never try breaking the speed limit without a helmet, you hear!" With that, Shinyuu held on tightly as the bike speed off. And at the same time, several members of the Archangels ran out the terminal to their cars in pursuit.

* * *

"So how's my little work-a-holic doing?" Asked Kurutan as she sat beside Motoko on the bed. 

"I'm busy." Motoko muttered.

Kurutan scowled. "When aren't you?" She sighed and looked around her flat. It was a mixture of autumn colours. This bedroom in particular was an amber-ish colour. "You came to my place Motoko, not the other way around, so I suggest you give it a break. Go in autistic mode for a few hours. I'm sure they won't mind."

A long sigh made it's way past Motoko's lips. The internet window in front of her closed and she shook her head. "If Mayu was alive… what would you do?"

Kurutan's eyes widened in surprise. "Well…" She paused. "Where's this coming from… are you trying to say that Mayuka is –?"

Motoko shook her head. "Don't take my question out of context."

"Is she or isn't she?" Kurutan's eyes lit up.

"Kurutan! Just answer the question." Motoko warned.

"You first!"

"Why should I? You're the one taking things out of context!"

"Well that's because you'll never tell me anything!"

"The information from my work is classified, I can't just tell any friend of mine!"

"So even Mayuka's whereabouts are classified? Jeeze, thanks!"

Motoko sighed heavily. "It's not like that… it's just that…"

"So she is alive…" Kurutan concluded.

"Yes – I mean – No! I…" Motoko shook her head. "I'm not sure."

Kurutan seemed to accept that answer. "… There's always hope."

Motoko nodded.

"Well," Kurutan continued. "If Mayu was still alive, I'd accept her back with open arms."

"But how are we sure she's the same person we knew…?" Motoko questioned.

"Eh? What do you mean? I know she's always rough around the edges, but Mayuka's Mayuka, plain and simple."

"Kurutan…" Motoko's eyes wandered elsewhere. "Remember that girl we saw at the grave yard back on May's birthday?"

"The one who looked like May? Didn't she claim Mayuka was her mother – but surely she's too old to be Mayuka's kid."

"She's a clone… has to be. They look too similar. She called herself Yukiko." Motoko muttered lowly.

"May's middle name… so what about her?"

"She was inferring that there are lies all about us. That even Mayuka was lying." Motoko sighed. "That I'd find some truth if I were to look back. She said my own name was a clue."

Kurutan looked startled. It was a minute before she spoke again. "So… did you…?"

"My parents died in a plane accident we were in when I was nine. Me and a boy named Hideo Kuze were the only survivors." Motoko scowled. "Hideo Kuze and Motoko Kusanagi weren't our real names. We lost our real names in that accident. The trauma prevented us from remembering. Our first names were given to us as a list to choose from, and we got our last names from whoever adopted us."

"Then… to go by that…" Kurutan's brow creased. "The Kusanagi's adopted you." Motoko nodded before Kurutan continued. "Then… who the hell is Mayuka Yukiko Kusanagi?"

"That's what I want to know."

* * *

A/n: Now I've come to the conclusion that this story's pacing is slower then the one in Inner Universe. I think this gives me more of a chance to develop plot threads so this is probably gonna be longer than Inner Universe. (come on, in the first story, Mayuka and Motoko already met each other again by chapter three. It's chapter five and Kage/Haruka hasn't seen good old Section Nine yet, though she has her eyes set on going to Nihama-shi... after an intresting little chase of course) And there are so many plot threads to work on... (though I think I might do another story... but that means something's gonna have to happen to unhinge things...) Hmm... decisions...


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams

A/n: This is the begining of where we start to see a rift between what is said to happen and what actually did happen. I also threw an intresting idea that's been bouncing on my head since my english teacher explained something about the capitalists trying to remove the monarchs out of power. Now I have a feeling that some idiot is going to flame me about this, so read this note, read this chapter, then read the note at the **END **of this chapter.

Thank you. Enjoy the Chappie, and remember, me no ownie.

* * *

The Lithium Flower

By: Jun-kei

Chapter 6: Dreams

"Yuri, you're such a brat." The boy called out to the girl with long violet tresses, she pouted, sapphire eyes narrowing. He laughed, his green eyes narrowing too as his spiky black hair was thrown back.

"I dare ya to say that when Akiharu's around!"

"No way, he'd kick my ass. Anyways, happy birthday, Yuri." He handed the girl a card, and she examined it closely, and then scowled. "What now?"

"I didn't ask for anything." She mumbled.

Kadaji frowned. "You're always complaining!"

"Not really." Yuri leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know, if Aki finds out, he might be jealous."

Yuri scowled. "That comment was of a sick twisted humor, only you would enjoy and find in jokes about stuff like that."

"Aw, come on, Yuri! You guys would make a good couple, and besides, you guys are only half-siblings! Besides, with the way he looks at you and wants to protect you, outsiders like Minamoto-san could easily – ouch! What was that for!?"

A very-red-in-the-face Yuri sat back down abruptly, her fist now sore as Kadaji rubbed his head. "… Gross…" She murmured.

"But you two are so perfect for each other!"

"Yuri and who?" A voice belted. Both Yuri and Kadaji turned, almost cowering in fear. Yuri was the first to calm down.

"Akiharu-nii-san!"

Said brother currently stood in the doorway, his mixed hair of golden brown, honey blond and highlights of black accenting his godly appearance. He leaned casually on the doorframe dressed in black jeans and a white button up shirt. As usual, the gold dragon print shirt was left wide open, showing off the hardened muscles of his chest, that though he was young, looked taut and strong.

He held a parcel in his hand, which was limply at his side. "Are you two going to talk, or what?" He teased.

"Well, Kadaji-kun said that he thought we would –mfff!" Kadaji placed a hand over Yuri's mouth. Then he shrunk, feeling the godly boy who was three years his senior as he stared at him. He hated the feeling of those aquamarine eyes when they glared at him.

"Kadaji-kun, leave Yuri-chan alone." He warned darkly. Kadaji nodded and backed away to create distance. He didn't like it when he gave him _that look. _It made him feel trapped, as though he was some sort of creature that Akiharu had ensnared.

Akiharu smiled after a long pregnant silence. "So Yuri, I must say, the new look suits you." He stated as he walked towards his sister and his friend. "It's different to see you with those eyes and not your glasses... never mind the hair…"

"You really think so!" Yuri squealed as she tugged on her purple hair. "_Dad_ was shocked… he didn't like it."

Akiharu chuckled as he gathered his sister in a one-arm hug, kissing her forehead gently. "Come now, it's not every day a kid wants that for their birthday." With that, and the scene before him, Kadaji slowly and unnoticeably left the room.

Yuri blushed, a small frown tugged at her lips. "But,"

"Hush now," Akiharu whispered, his forehead leaning on hers. "By the way, I got you a present." He set Yuri down on her feet and smiled. Yuri wasn't the type of girl who loved flowers. Rather, she was competitive and loved anything having to do with kendo, gymnastics and recently, technology in general.

Yuri nodded and ripped open the package to view the contents. In it was several different parts: mother boards, computer chips, and tools. And of course, the usual present of a longer bokuto for her to use in kendo. She looked up to Akiharu with a questioning glance.

"Well, rather than hacking into people's computers and messing around, I thought the best way to keep you occupied was a good healthy dose of Kendo and if you could keep your hands busy with building things." Yuri nodded, looking at the random pieces.

"Some of those parts were expensive and hard to find, so use them well, ok?"

Yuri nodded. "Okay…and Akiharu…?" Akiharu bent down to her level. Yuri threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thanks!" With that she ran off as Akiharu stood up, a small smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

The roar of the engine kept Shinyuu alert, but he wasn't concerned about that. It was the motorcycle driver that concerned him. "Haruka! They're gaining on us damn it!" 

It was nearly a minute after before she responded. "Shoot the wheels, then hold on."

"You certainly picked bad timing for a day dream…"

"I know kid… but that wasn't a dream… merely a memory…" Haruka muttered, glancing back. Shinyuu looked on as well. For someone with a badly damaged left arm, she somehow had managed to get it to grasp the handle.

"I thought you couldn't use your arm." He mumbled.

"I'll be getting myself the painkillers later. But there is enough undamaged bone cartilage and muscle to manage turning the steering mechanism." Haruka looked back to the road, her eyes watching the mirrors, narrowing in contempt. "Persistent bastards." She growled.

"What now?" Shinyuu asked. A string of curses flew out of Haruka's mouth.

"Figures you'd be such an idiot to not shoot their tires!" She yelled back, hitting the accelerator, only to break when one silver car aggressively pulled in front of her. "Damn it, they're trying to squeeze us to death!"

Sure enough, a car pulled up behind them and on both sides. "They're aiming for us!"

"I know." Came the response as Haruka look to her left.

"What are – "

"Pass me the gun." Shinyuu complied as she barely managed to grasp it in her right while steering. "Watch your leg there, I'm gonna try something."

Shinyuu complied finding balancing with both legs on the right side difficult. It was made more so when Haruka tilted the bike dangerously low to the right, swerving swiftly. She almost collided with the blue sports car on her right before, forcing the driver to back away in surprise, before he began to try and squeeze them back into that four-car box. The engine revved, the sound of the accelerator being hit again as she swerved to the left, actually colliding with the sports car on the left.

He saw her arm as the friction tore bandages to shreds; unlike the rest of her, which was a well-toned tan, it was pale, and in another second it was quite bloody. Her mouth was set in a firm line. But he could have sworn he heard her whimper slightly in pain.

"Take the right side of the steering before we fall!" He complied, allowing her first to let go; her sapphire eyes almost squeezed shut from pain. When the motorbike steered an inch from the car beside them she sighed in relief. She turned slightly, her arm around his torso as to make sure he didn't fall, the gun was tightly in her grip that had it been natural, it would have been blue from lack of circulation.

He heard the gun go off, a tire pop, and squealing from the car behind them. Another shot went off, but just as it did, the bike swerved to the right dangerously. Carefully, he tried to regain its balance. The gun went off and another of the car's tires went out. Then a crash as the driver overcompensated and collided into his ally on the right.

"Mount…the bike…properly." She whispered that he barely heard him.

"Haruka-san, are you al - ?"

"You should be damn well smarter to know not to ask me questions right now!" Haruka snapped. "Mount the damn bike!"

He didn't dare complain. After all, she was doing him a favour: The bike would move much faster with one person. He nodded, placing his left leg back over the left of the motorcycle. The bike swerved with another gunshot as he awkwardly controlled the right side from behind Haruka. He heard the gun go off once more, and the car on the left crashed into the concrete siding, its driver dead.

"They'll be more so the sooner we're out of here the better!" She tucked the gun back into the holster awkwardly, unbalancing the bike before her right hand took control again. "Hold on tight kiddo!" The bike did a wheelie, balancing on its back tire like one would on a unicycle.

Catching up to the silver sports car in front of them, the front wheel came back down, and they rode over it. The bike hit the ground hard and fast as Haruka proceeded to break more traffic laws as she cut in between other vehicles getting far ahead of the Yakuza tailing them.

"Where to?"

"That's for me to know. Now shut up." Haruka glanced at the fuel gage. "Damn thing, we've only got forty minutes of fuel." The engine roared,

'_Almost as if it were agreeing.'_ Shinyuu noted amusingly. Haruka sped up to break neck speeds.

"We'll lose them. It's either do or die." She mumbled. _'So let's make the best of that fuel, ne?'_

* * *

"Are you serious…" Yukimura muttered, half to himself. 

Motoko glared. "As far as I'm concerned she lied to us all. We don't even know who the hell she really is."

"You must admit there are loop holes in everything." Jun-kei stated. "So I ask you again, 'Major' Kusanagi, is this your final conclusion, or are you open to the prospect of changing your mind?"

"By whose authority?" She growled. "She duped us. Mayuka Yukiko Kusanagi – which by the way Takeda isn't her real name – used us for her own purposes. I am pissed? Hell yes I'm pissed!"

"That doesn't make Mayuka our enemy!" Yukimura protested.

"What proof do we have that she was our ally. As far as I can tell, she may have just co-operated because if she didn't she would be dead."

"Funny, I could have sworn you, Aramaki and Kayabuki signed the DIA papers, so why the present tense?" Jun-kei noted, a sarcastic bite filled her voice. "Unless… oh my, does the emotionless "Major" Kusanagi actually have some feelings? Cause it seems as if she doesn't want to admit that this _'dangerous, and deceptive hacker who can't be trusted'_ is legally dead."

"You're stepping out of line Mori."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Motoko narrowed her eyes. Clearly Jun wasn't. "I never knew there was a line to step out of. Then again, what is this line? You say you don't care, yet you couldn't even go to the funeral, you were too depressed, weren't you little Motoko? Or am I mistaking that for more of your nonchalant _'I don't care, never did'_ attitude?"

Motoko became silent for a while before she spoke up again. "And what of all this do you know, 'Sergeant' Mori?" Silence filled the air.

"Just what are you suggesting… that Mori knows something?"

"Hush now, Takeda." Murmured Motoko as she turned her back to Jun-kei.

Jun-kei stared at her. Ruby eyes searched ones of burnt sienna for something, and then awkwardly fled the sight as though the owner has been burned. "D-don't look at me like that!"

"Why, and for that manner, how come you're trying to evade my question?" Motoko inquired coldly.

'_Stop looking at me like he would!'_ She thought in retaliation. Jun-kei wished for that look of intensity to pass the Major's eyes, but instead the air to her felt thick and heavy from it. _'I'm trapped'_ She thought, unknown to her, her breath seemed a bit more laboured.

"She'll have my head for even telling you anything you know." Jun chuckled. It was a hollow sound. "Though calling her _"Woman whose name is not Mayuka"_ won't work, will it?"

"Explain?" She arched an eyebrow.

"My ghost whispers, so all I am entitled to say is that _"Mayuka Yukiko Kusanagi"_ is alive, and perhaps not well, but she is heading back to Nii-hama Shi." Jun-kei smiled. "I'll explain… both of us will – under one condition…" Jun dared.

Motoko scowled. "So even you are in this little story?" She sighed. "I should have you removed, but I'll hear this _'condition'_ first."

"I tell you, I'm nothing like her." Jun defended bravely. "I refuse to stoop that low, but all I ask is that you save her ass again – Mehiji won't rest until he has her dead body as his trophy. And heaven forbid! If Umeyda finds her, Kasumi will be happy, but he'll –!"

"Wait… Umeyda, you don't mean _that_ Umeyda!" Yukimura interrupted. "As in the CEO of –!"

"The very same." Jun mumbled.

"Yukimura, mind filling me in?" Motoko asked. Yukimura shifted.

"Well… Kaimaru Umeyda is a business man."

"I figured that much."

Yukimura sighed. "He's in cahoots with my old man – Wait! Why would Mayuka have ties with him?"

Jun shifted uncomfortably. "Well… I can't answer that right now…"

"Jun!" Yukimura glared. Jun turned to leave to find Motoko in her way.

"I already said too much!" She said fearfully. "Don't make me say anything more until Yuri gets ba – shit!" Jun-kei slapped a hand over her mouth. _'I'm such an idiot.'_

"Mayuka is… Yuri Umeyda?" Yukimura deduced, hearing every word.

"So she has ties to the Yakuza herself…" Motoko observed.

"Yes… and not willingly Motoko." Jun-kei whispered.

"But… everyone thought that after her mother and older brother died – when she ran away – that she committed suicide or something. She was so close to them. Some people say that she was even in love with Akiharu…" Yukimura mused. "There's no way. She acts nothing like Yuri."

"What do you mean?" Jun growled.

"Yuri was graceful, elegant. Mayuka is too, but she's clumsy sometimes. But I must admit that the few times that I did talk to her they think in very similar ways. Then again, Yuri had that air around her. Unlike her little sister and her older brother she seemed to enjoy being aristocratic. Like everyone was below her or something."

"Get to the point, both of you!" Motoko snapped them out of their trip down memory lane.

"H-her name is Yuri Yukiko Umeyda. She's twenty-seven years old, is an illegitimate child and when she finds out I told you all this she'll be my murderer." Jun-kei took a staggering breath. "Her last name is incorrect – but her real father rotted in jail – Kaimaru is her stepfather, Kasumi her half sister – they all had the same mother." Jun sped through the rest of this, making words hard to discern and the meaning unclear. Her face was pale by time she finished. "Please don't make me have to tell you everything…"

Motoko dismiss this. "Yukimura, I want a file on Kaimaru Umeyda and Yuri by noon…"

He nodded as he watched as Motoko left the room. Shortly after, Jun fell harshly to her knees. "She seemed so much like Akiharu with that look in her eyes…" She whispered. "I know I shouldn't have said anything, but… she scared me – _that memory_ scared me." She gasped for air she didn't even know as being deprived from her lungs. "If it was Yuri, I would be pissed… but with her, I just feel – just feel _numb_."

* * *

_(Be quiet.)_ Her voice whispered over a link. Shinyuu complied silently, watching her lithe form as they hid in the alleyway. The bike had been long ditched making them almost untraceable as they ran through the streets. But the Yakuza were catching up – slowly but surely. 

Her chest heaved and out of a muscle spasm, her arm twitched. A small cry of pain escaped from her mouth before she silenced it with clenched teeth. She stopped breathing for a moment, observing – just simply observing.

_(One of them might have heard me.)_ Haruka concluded as she looked over to Shinyuu, then to the man in a button up shirt and ripped black jeans look around the area curiously, his baldhead gleamed when sunlight caught it. _(We move now.)_

Shinyuu followed her with that same urgent, silent, yet quick manner. Haruka checked every road before they went through, the eye with the scars over it occasionally going out of focus. She had replaced the gun with a simple switchblade. Her reason was that it was quiet, or so she said.

They turned quickly, and though he didn't know the way she did. Two men stood, their backs to them as she snuck up. Shinyuu stood behind. In an instant, the blade was placed at one of the guards' jugular.

"You're aware of the increased amount of Archangels lurking around here, are you?" Haruka murmured, unfazed as the guard's partner pointed a gun at her. "State who you're allied with."

"Well, well, good to see you too Kage-san." Replied one guard.

"You're Yui's goons?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't trust you. What's the code?" A long pause between the three of them, as Shinyuu decided they exchanged something through the cyberbrain link. "Very well. Is the old man in his mansion here, or is he back in Japan?"

"He's here, Kage-san." One guard replied.

"Fine. Escort me and the boy there… then deal with the Yakuza problem will you?" The guard nodded, looking at her arm.

"You'd usually shoot them dead, but I guess that's your reason."

Haruka glared. "I'll talk when I know I don't have to worry about being shot."

He accepted it at that and began leading her and Shinyuu to the mansion, leaving his partner to call for back up.

* * *

"Yuri Umeyda?" Batou replied. 

"What… you seem almost familiar with the name." Motoko mumbled.

"From what I heard she caused lots of trouble for her '_daddy Umeyda'_" Replied Ishikawa from the corner. "Was known rather well for that mind of hers."

"And you know this how?"

"Yukimura was mumbling something about this so I checked her criminal record." Came a curt reply.

"What did you find?"

"A surprise. I'm shocked Umeyda would keep a time bomb like that around him – three assault charges, all against him."

Motoko narrowed her eyes. "Well someone _loves_ their step-daddy."

"Maybe Yuri, for whatever reason, really, really wants him dead." Ishikawa concluded.

Motoko sighed. "Now the problem comes as to what to make of all of this."

* * *

"So how come you changed your look?" Akiharu questioned, his deep voice echoed in her ear as he rubbed her shoulders. "Is the question that disturbing to you? Your shoulders are getting all tense." 

Yuri looked off into the distance as she sat in her brother's lap. "You sound like Umeyda when you speak like that." Her voice was quiet, as if anger was being suppressed. Instead of sounding calm though, her voice was acidic.

Akiharu shook his head. "I'm sorry. And it's _'Daddy'_ you know how he gets upset when you refuse to call him that."

"Well, I ain't his child. He just took me out of pity that –!"

"Shh… You shouldn't get so stressed out, it doesn't suit you, you little devil. Besides, I'm not his son either. His only child is Kasumi. And the way he sees things, Kasumi will be the only one he'll fully acknowledge. To him, you and I are just his wife's illegitimate bastard children." He sighed, his arms wrapping around her slim waist. "So are you going to answer my question?"

"So I don't look like Mom."

A pause. Akiharu's face twisted as he processed the thought. "I see."

"Liar." She growled.

"It's because he won't even look at you – cause you look just like his dead wife."

"A constant reminder that he just pities me." Yuri sighed. "She and I are different people. Kaimaru needs to accept that I'm nothing like my mother." Yuri scowled, moving from Akiharu's grasp she sat beside him.

"Yuri?"

"Just shut up and watch the sunset with me, brother." Akiharu nodded, complying in his usual silent manner.

* * *

"You're a mess Kage. I expected better from you." Came a booming voice. Kage glared at the older man, his silver hair hung and obscured his face. "So, what brings you on this visit." Her eyes wandered around the elaborate, chestnut coloured mansion. 

Haruka scowled. "Matsu, Matsu." She growled. "I've told you once, I'll tell you again – your lack of trust in me getting my job done could lead to some… serious consequences."

"Those investigations…. And the opium and cocaine ring?" Matsu questioned.

"Shut down as you ordered. I sent you the paper work six hours ago VIA e-mail. But because I go out of my way to make it untraceable, it'll be there for you, all nicely encrypted in a few hours Haruka yawned, smothering her mouth with her right hand. "Is that all you wanted?"

"You've completed your job well as usual." He shook his head. "Name your price."

"Five billion Yen." Haruka smiled. "By the way old man, how's Haruka doing?"

Shinyuu stopped in his thoughts. "Wait aren't you Haruka?" But he received no answer.

"She's fine Yuri." Matsu replied with a weary grin. "She's in Nii-hama Shi."

"I'm heading there, so if you don't mind,"

"Not at all."

Yuri sighed, looking at her bloodied arm, which she nursed, grasping and pinning it to her body with her right. Though this was uncomfortable for her. "I'll set out in six hours. I've been up for nearly forty-eight straight playing hooky with Takemura's men… trust me, it's not fun."

"Meanwhile you should get cleaned up." Yui looked at her intensely. "I'll have one of the servants help you with your arm. Your money will be ready for you before you leave." Upon seeing her nod, Matsu turned his gaze to Shinyuu. "And the boy will have his own room. Now both of you get cleaned up. You have a long day ahead of you." His last sentence, as Shinyuu noted, seemed directly aimed at Yuri.

Yuri didn't miss this. She scowled. "Will do." She replied curtly.

* * *

A/n: If you paid attention, you'd realise that there was a hint of emotional insest (as in nothing sexual for those who don't know) in there. Yes, insest is gross. (I totally agree) But first, it's a concept I have never attempted before, so as a writer, I get past such prejudgements to challange myself. Secondly, if you have ever taken english, you may have heard that:

**"Incest was brought in as a Social Construct by the Capatalists to level off the Classes"**

In other words it was used to kill off the Monarchy Power by forcing them to marry those of lower stature and power. Thus over the years, the entire ordeal of incest, both of the emotional and sexual kind has been concidered Taboo by society.

Thirdly, you will discover soon enough that this Emotional incestuous love seems more one sided, and is more of a sister-complex than Emotional Incest.

And finally, Fools will be fools and I could explain until I'm old, but some won't get it. If ya flame me, I'll ignore it because you happen to be lacking in the artistic mind.

Anyways, I have an exam tomorrow, so I much leave.

Ja-ne

Jun-Kei


	7. Chapter 7: Rifted Thoughts

A/n: Uuupppddaaateee! And on the side note, a certain hacker is back in Nii-hama-shi. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own GitS, but I do own the OC's... yes a little leigon of OC's that face their own perils! (insert evil laughter)

* * *

The Lithium Flower

By: Jun-kei

Chapter 7: Rifted Thoughts

"Jun… are you just going to sit there moping?" Yukimura complained as Jun looked elsewhere.

"Are you against her now?" She asked simply.

"Well… how am I supposed to know? I'll follow whatever orders are given!"

Jun sighed. "Why?"

"I liked Mayuka –"

"From what I heard, there was more than like there. Especially seeing that before she left you two decided you'd –!"

"Yuri on the other hand was an egotistical bitch!"

"So you love her as one and hate her as the other?" Jun questioned. "How strange that you can both love and hate the same woman at the same time…. Then again, maybe not. After all, love and hate aren't so far apart."

Yukimura glared as he stepped into the dive room. "Why do you care? After all, according to the file, she's nothing but a petty juvenile criminal."

"Oh! So your little trysts with Takemura weren't petty juvenile criminal activities?" Jun countered.

"That was organized crime." Yukimura stated grimly. "I wasn't the one sent to Juvenile detention for trying to kill my step-father. I did more risky things –"

"You little bastard! If you knew just how much Kaimaru tormented her by holding her mother's death over her head, you'd see why she wanted to wring his little neck!"

"Oh, so your saying that it's Kaimaru's fault she has no self control?" He questioned in an icy manner.

"No! I'm saying that he's at fault for a lot of things!" Jun growled. "She's right, you punk – Akiharu would be around if it weren't for the likes of you and your little friend Takemura! You make me sick."

"I make you sick!" Yukimura rounded on her, grabbing her shoulder tightly. "What the hell about you – you make me sick! What gives you the right to come in here and tell me that everything I know is wrong?"

"I don't have to answer the likes of a fool like you!" Jun replied testily.

"Why you – I don't give a fuck if you're a woman, I suggest you take that back!" Yukimura grabbed her by the collar, raising her off of the ground. "You hear me!"

"We hear you loud and clear, Yukimura." Yukimura turned around to find Togusa and Batou standing there. Togusa looked livid – his gold eyes narrowed like an animal on the kill. "I suggest you put her down."

"Or else you'll have me to deal with." Batou scowled looking at Yukimura.

"And let's not forget about the Major when she catches wind of this."

* * *

"_Four and a half billion Yen is in your account Yuri. Use it well."_

"_And the rest?" She looked at him as he handed her a group of notes. _

"_Thought it'd be best that you had some money on you. Take care and say hello to Haruka for me will you?"_

"_Whatever, Matsu. Consider it done." She stuffed the money away carefully with her right hand. The left was in fresh bandages in a sling._

"_Do try not to get killed will ya? Haruka would be sad."_

"_Can't make any promises there. One day, sooner or later I'll die you know – everyone will."_

_He laughed humorlessly. "True, true. But plenty of the Yakuza want your head, so watch out…especially for Umeyda. Going back to him will give you the protection… but Kaimaru is Kaimaru, so he can never be trusted."_

"_Like I didn't know that by age eleven. Sayonara, Matsu."_

"_Yes, farewell, until the next time Yuri." He returned. **'If there is a next time.'** His mind warned him._

Yuri opened her eyes, her mind retorting at just how bored it was as she listened to the ever-droning sound of the private jet's engine. _'Gimmie a break!'_ She sighed silently, looking to the other seat to find Shinyuu fast asleep. A small smile graced her lips before she turned to the window looking out.

"Nii-hama Shi." She breathed in wonder. Shinyuu stirred.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry. But don't forget to wake up. We're landing soon." With that, Yuri tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Come on, we've _got_ to go." Came Akiharu's voice from behind. "It's pouring out here and '_Dad_ 'threatened to take Kasumi alone with him if we don't leave soon."

Sighing, he looked to the young figure holding the photo of a woman in her prime. The girl's hair was in pigtails. It was a magnificent colour, her hair. It started out black at the tips then faded into a honey-blond colour. It made her look like a younger version of the woman in the photo.

Her shoulders shook as she tensely walked up to the gravestone. She was about nine, but no one who didn't know her could know just by looking at her. Her magnificent hair clung to her face as the rain soaked it. He bent down to her level to glimpse her beautiful eyes.

Her eyes were a strange but beautiful colour. He had always thought that. They were like a faded sapphire with a hint of gray and a hue of green. They looked almost like his aquamarine eyes, but more intense. Black frames of glasses framed those eyes. He lost sight of them though when she closed them, allowing tears she didn't shed earlier to roll down her cheeks.

Then, to his surprise, she gave the grave marker a firm kick with all her might. He recoiled at the damage the hard white marble must have done to her small yet strong foot. She placed the foot back down gingerly.

"I'm not like you! I-I never was, I-I never will be, and I never want to be! S-so stop laughing and teasing me like that – y-you hear me!" Her voice shook, but he was sure it wasn't from rage. "S-so… w-we may look alike…. B-but don't watch things through my eyes – I can handle things myself – I never needed y-you!"

He sighed, deciding not to stop her rant. She seemed to lose steam eventually though, and began sobbing, sinking to her knees. He checked behind them, finding the car was gone. Akiharu shook his head, and when she finally quieted – her sobs now quiet whimpers, he approached her. The pounding rain muffled his steps.

The sixteen year old picked her up gently and slowly began his way home with his sister in his arms. He smiled when she managed to fall into dreamless slumber. It would be the first time in a while that she had managed to get some sleep.

* * *

"So this is Nii-hama Shi." Shinyuu commented, looking around. The bright lights that illuminated the night were hypnotizing. He watched the lady with him curiously. "So what am I suppose to call you?" He asked.

She tore her gaze away from the sky. He could have sworn there were tears in her eyes for a moment. But a moment later they were gone. "What…? I don't understand."

He laughed. Shinyuu thought it was impossible for someone like her to not understand something.

"I'm human too you know." She mused, as if reading his mind. "I think…" She whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" She shook her head, giving him a look to explain his other question. "Oh… that. I was wondering whether I call you Kage-san, Haruka-san, or Yuri-san."

"Don't." She replied.

"Then what do I call you?"

She averted his gaze, her eyes showing she was deep in thought. "Call me…" Her voice trailed off as if her surroundings made her uneasy. "Call me… call me Mayuka Kusanagi."

"Then… none of those are your real names, right?" Shinyuu looked at her. "I mean – well, I knew Kage wasn't your name, but Yuri or Haruka could easily –"

"Mayuka isn't my real name." She murmured.

"So what's your real name?"

"It doesn't matter weather my name is real or not." Mayuka replied. "I've long forsaken my real name. I'm just a dead woman's ghost."

"You mean you're not real then?"

"Reality, like truth, is what we make of it – what we want to believe."

Shinyuu's gray-green eyes narrowed. "I don't understand."

Mayuka began walking, with him close on her heels. She sighed. "It's like religion. Catholics believe in God. Atheists don't."

"O…kay…?"

"To the Catholics, God does exist. To them, he is reality and he is truth. To the Atheists, everything just happened. That is their reality and truth. So, who is right, and who is wrong?" Mayuka asked, her pace slowing as a bar came into view.

"I don't know." Shinyuu replied.

"If you believe that one is right, then to you the other is wrong. It's your belief that confirms to you weather it's truth or not. In my reality – which may not be the same as yours – I think neither of them are right, because I don't think they have enough proof to convince me that they are." Mayuka's hand reached for the gold handle of the chestnut door.

"So… to the people it is truth, because they have decided to believe in it?"

She nodded, pulling on the door. "And that, boy, is the power of the masses."

* * *

"Just what the hell were you thinking?" Motoko asked crossly as Batou held the younger man, pinning his arms. Togusa was at his side with a slightly shaken Jun rubbing absent-mindedly at her neck.

"I wasn't! You happy,_ dearest_." Yukimura spat.

"The last thing we need is to be fighting – Section Nine is a team! If we spend more time fighting each other it reflects on how weak we are!" Motoko warned.

"No… you mean how weak some members are." Yurikmura glared as he said this, his eyes cold as he looked at Jun.

"Real mature, Takeda." She mumbled hoarsely, still rubbing her throat. "If I'm weak, what does that make you? I remember quite well that less then ten minutes ago, you were strangling me." She paused; air was blown through lightly closed lips. "Pfff. And Yuri's the one with no self control?"

"Quiet – the both of you. If I knew you were going to act like a bunch of children, I would have handed you over to Aramaki to deal with." Motoko glared. "Besides, any team is only as strong as their weakest member. But that doesn't give members the right to go beating on each other – whether with words or with fists."

Motoko shook her head. "You two can't be trusted on the field if you're at each other's throats here. Jun-kei, you have van duty for the next two months. Yukimura, you'll be staying behind as part of researching. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am." They replied bitterly.

* * *

Mayuka sat at the seat, Shinyuu beside her as she called for a drink.

"Well, I was expecting people, you weren't on the immediate list though, Yuri."

Her sapphire eyes narrowed. "Nice of you to say that to me, _Uncle_." She grimaced.

"Now, now, Mayuka, no need to be so bitter." Kaisuke replied, a grin stretching on his features. "So in your absence, did you sneak a visit to my dear little brother?"

"Kasumi, yes. Him – I couldn't be paid enough to willingly speak to Kaimaru again." Mayuka muttered bitterly as Kaisuke passed her a bottle of sake and a cup. He was his usual, very tall self. Still stood at seven feet, with his unruly black hair and brown eyes. He was the perfect look of a pure Japanese man – minus the height.

Mayuka poured sake into the cup herself with her right, delicately. She gulped it down, placing the cup back down with gentle care. "So is Yukimura still looking?"

"He is."

"Little fool."

"Until yesterday."

Mayuka smiled coyly as she drew circles on the dark wood with her index and middle fingers. "Is that so. Did he have an epiphany or something?"

"You really did love him, didn't you?"

"Just answer my question Kaisuke."

"He found out."

Shinyuu watched as she laughed, her whole body shaking with the hollow sound. Her eyes never moved from the meaningless circles she drew with her fingers. "Did he now?" Kaisuke nodded. "That's too bad. He was a nice guy when I got to know him. But when we were growing up, he always did think I was a bitch." She sighed, her chest heaving.

"You've got a place to stay?" Kaisuke asked. She shook her head. "Then –"

"No. After finding that out, I'd rather not. There are too many memories there. Shinyuu can stay if he wants though. He'll be safe." She turned to Shinyuu. "Well?"

"Sure… I guess Mayuka-san."

"Well then, I'll be back in the morning. I'll only bring trouble if I stay here." Mayuka poured another cup of sake as Kaisuke went into the back room. She sat there, drinking silently. Her eyes were unfocused, her mind in a different realm altogether. She returned to the world when Kaisuke came back.

Finishing her cup she picked up the two guns and set of magazines he had set for her. She placed them away, beneath the folds of her cloak. "Thanks." She murmured, standing up in a cautiously swift manner. "Farewell Kaisuke." She said coolly. "You too, kid."

"This won't be the last we speak, will it?"

"It won't be. I promise." With that she turned her back on him, heading to the door, her steps swift.

A moment later, she was outside. She smiled sadly as she looked up to the moon. "Four years, and only now he finds reason to hate me." Mayuka chuckled, her right hand rested gently on her chest before she pulled out a sapphire pendant on a black string that was around her neck. It rested in her hand, gleaming without a sense of remorse.

"I really did love you." She whispered. A single tear fell on the sapphire, and angrily, she tore it from her neck, leaving it to fall limply from her hand. Mayuka scowled, looked to the sky, and headed in the direction of where she was sure the warehouses were. Not once did she look back.

* * *

A/N: haha, Akiharu must be a cradle robber then, right? (Read last chappie's note) I mean, that's a seven year difference. Anywho, ignore the snifiling comment, for I did update. Let's just say I've started mapping out future events of this story intercately, and can safely tell you that at the end of this story, one of the OC's will die. (I'm not telling who) And Mayuka will bump into the others soon, but things won't be all peaches and creme.

Next Chapter: Ayame goes looking, and she does find. And Takemura loves a good round of cat and mouse, but a certain clone isn't at all impressed.


End file.
